Wife Swap: Cullen Vs Newton
by hotflower06
Summary: 5 years after Breaking Dawn, both Edward and Bella and the recent married Jessica and Mike end up on Wife Swap. What will happen? Does Mike still love Bella? how can the Cullens possibly hide they're secret with Jessica around? And who's James?
1. Phone Calls

**Author's Note: this idea came to me hope you enjoy! Also take note that this is taking place five years after Breaking Dawn. So Jessica and Mike are married and have a son.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Wife Swap**

* * *

EPOV (Emmett's)

Rose and I were sitting watching Wife Swap, she and I had taken a huge liking to the show. I enjoyed watching others public humiliation while she enjoyed watching the kids and sometimes she also like the public humiliation.

"That was a good episode," I said once I finished laughing

Rose nodded then her eyes glimmered and I could tell she had an idea I wondered if it was as good as last time. My mind went to a dirty place but I quickly pushed my thoughts back in my mind.

"What are you thinking?" I asked her

"What if we called the show up and entered Bella and Edward?" she asked

"Oh good idea!" I said grabbing the phone and typing in the number before it flashed off the screen. Bella and Edward wouldn't see it coming as long as Alice kept the secret to herself and neither Rose and I thought about it.

…

JPOV (Jessica's)

I was sitting with Mike on our couch, we had just finish watching Wife Swap and I couldn't stop thinking about everything that had gone on.

"The people on this show must be crazy," Mike said

"Yeah, but wouldn't it be nice?" I asked

"Embarrassment on TV? No way Jess," he said to me

"Come on baby for me," I begged fluttering my eyelashes

He sighed, a sign of his giving up "fine," he said he leaned in to kiss me but if course James; our 5 month baby interrupted us with his crying.

"I'll take care of him, why don't you call the show," suggested Mike as he got up to take care of James.

I watched my husband walk off, _who would have thought me married?_ But it was true after Bella and Edward's wedding I couldn't get my mind off of marrying Mike after much perusing he gave in. And nine months later James was born. Life couldn't be more perfect, I didn't care if we lived in a two bedroom apartment as long as we loved each other.

**

* * *

**

AN: Anyone else smell trouble?

**Tell me if it was ok, if you don't like it I won't update and sorry for shortness.**


	2. Finding Out

**Author's Note: Yeah people like this! Thanks for all the reviews and don't worry this story will have longer chapters. Enjoy chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Wife Swap**

* * *

EPOV (Emmett's)

It had been a few weeks since I called up the show and I almost forgot about it when Alice said.

"This is going to be so funny Emmett! Edward will hate you for a while but it will be so worth it!" Alice laughed manically after a vision.

"What did you see?" asked Jasper, who was sitting under her as we watched another episode of Wife Swap, _we couldn't help it this stuff is addicting!_

"Oh just that Emmett's plan will work out, you'll see," Alice said turning back to the TV.

Luckily at that moment Edward and Bella were umm… preoccupied so Edward didn't see Alice's vision.

"What did you see Aunty Alice?" asked Nessie who sat on the floor with Rosalie (Jacob was back home with Billy and would be back soon)

"Sorry Nessie you'll have to wait as well," Alice apologized

Nessie turned to Alice and pouted

"I'll tell you later," Alice gave in "Jasper don't try the same thing," Alice said to him

I laughed at that thought when the door bell rang; I got up to answer it. When I opened it there stood a man with a mic and a camera man behind.

"Edward Cullen?" the man asked me

"No, I'm Emmett but I can grab him," I said exiting the house "do you want Bella too?" I asked

"Yes," the man answered

I looked at him and the cameraman for a second then noticed the 'wife swap' sticker on the camera.

"Why don't you come with me," I insisted

I walked past him and the camera man, both followed as I walked down the path to the little cottage.

I knocked on the door "hope you're dressed," I said before slamming the door opened.

"Of course Emmett," said Edward who sat on the couch reading a newspaper while Bella was in the kitchen heating some milk for Nessie.

"Hello Edward and Bella, we have good news we have decided to film you for our next episode of Wife Swap!" the man shouted

"Oh really? I love that show!" Bella said excitedly

Edward glared at me, "Emmett," he hissed my name but it was too low and too quick for anyone without vampire hearing.

"Before we can have the swap we must interview you and your family," said the man

"Ok, but first Emmett get out of here!" Edward said harshly

At his orders I left, _fine take away my fun _I thought.

EPOV (Edward's)

'_Fine take away my fun'_ Emmett thought as he left Bella's and my cottage

"So first off how many children do you have?" asked the man

"One, but she's my cousin we took her in after her parents died," I answered

The camera man turned to Bella

"Her names Reneesme and she's eight," Bella said

"You have no blood related children?" asked the man, he turned to Bella

'_Interesting, maybe they don't like kids I don't see the rascal around anywhere,'_ he thought his eyes scanning the house.

"No, I'm unable to reproduce, we thought of adoption but…" I started

"I only want children who resemble Edward and Reneesme does," Bella said ending my sentence.

"Where is your daughter?" the man asked

"Back at the main house with our family, I was about to bring her milk," Bella said lifting up a bottle which was actually filled with animal blood.

"Isn't she a bit old for a bottle?" asked the man

"I guess…" Bella said

"It's ok, Reneesme really likes her bottle we've tried getting her off it, but nothing works," I lied

"Yes," Bella agreed, sneaking a smile

"What are your jobs?" the man asked

"Um we don't work…" Bella trailed off looking down at the bottle

_'We are totally screwed,'_ she thought

I reached my hand over to hers in agreement and comfort

"How do you get money then?" he asked

"My adoptive father is a doctor, and we each have a large amount of money so we live pretty wealthy lives," I answered, this was true.

The man nodded "could we meet your family?" the man asked

"Yes come this way," I said taking Bella's hand as we walked back up the trail to the main house.

"Come in," Bella said as we entered into the living room where Alice and Jasper were cuddled on the couch. Emmett and Rosalie were kissing on the love seat, and Reneesme and Jacob were on the ground watching the TV.

"Can't you two stop sucking faces for a minute!" shouted an aggravated Jacob

"I agree, there's a room upstairs for that," Alice said

Rosalie and Emmett nodded and ran upstairs

Bella sighed then started introductions "This is Edward's sister Alice and her husband Jasper," said Bella pointing to Jasper and Alice on the couch. "Jacob and Reneesme," Bella said pointing to Jacob, who just noticed the camera man, and Reneesme who smiled up at Bella and me.

"Your daughter," said the man

We nodded

"The two who went upstairs was Emmett who you already met and Rosalie his wife," I said

"And I'm Esme," Esme said coming out of the kitchen

"Grandma Esme!" Reneesme said running over to Esme to give her hug, "and my husband Carlisle is at work," she said after Reneesme returned to Jacob.

"That's our family," Bella said

The man nodded "well you'll be glad to hear we'll start filming tomorrow. Bella the limo will come at 10AM and the house will have to be empty by 11." Said the man

"Tomorrow?" Bella asked her eyes went wide

_'2 weeks without you,'_ she thought turning to me

"Yes and Mrs. Newton will be here by 1PM," the man said

"Newton?" Bella and I asked

_'Oh this can't be good,'_ Bella thought

**

* * *

**

AN: how was it? Hope you liked it!


	3. Mistakes We've Made

**Author's Note: Remember me? Sorry such a late update, my computer died and it's taken a while to get back into the flow of writing. Here's chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: No I still don't own twilight**

JPOV (Jessica's) (1 day earlier)

I had just finished feeding James his bottle when the doorbell rang; I scooped James out of his feeding chair. After all I had learned long ago not to leave him by himself, who knew what kind of trouble he'd get himself into.

"Hello Jessica Newton?" the man with the mic said at the door.

"Um hello," I said nervously as the man eyed me with beady eyes. Was he checking me out? I wondered, I inwardly grinned no one had done that since before I was pregnant it felt good.

"Is your husband here?" he asked

"No, Mikes at work," I answered moving James to my left hip.

"Ok well we're here to interview you for Wife Swap!" the man said enthusiastic

"Wow really?" I asked shocked

"Yes, now may we come in?" he asked motioning to the crew behind him.

"Of course just let me put James down for his nap and I'll be back in a sec," I said

Without hearing his reaction I took James to his nursery. Painted in a light pink, during pregnancy I had dreamed of a beautiful blonde girl and without finding out the sex of my unborn child paid some men to paint the nursery pink. I knew as James got older the pink would have to be replaced with another color.

I walked out of the nursery after kissing James soft pink cheek_, I never imagined being a mother soon and believe me my family was defiantly not happy. But what really mattered was that I was happy_.

"OK ready," I said sitting down on the couch as the man sat across from me in a wicker rocking chair.

"So Mrs. Newton what is a normal day in the life of you?" he asked pointing the mic at my face.

"Well I get up at 5 and cook Mike his breakfast, on a good day I'm able to nap for an hour before being woke up by James for his breakfast or changing. Than I have a shower but that's not important," I said blushing slightly. "My day pretty much revolves around James and Mike," I concluded the words without any thought popped out of my mouth and I realized I had no time to myself. _Not anymore just like my mom had told we when I got pregnant 'you no longer live for self, you live for that child inside you Jessica. You're too young to give up your life…' she said more but it wasn't important._

"Who does the chores?" he asked

"Me," I answered looking at him

"Who does the cooking?" he asked

"Me," I replied realizing mom was right I was too young _I'm only 25!_ I was on the verge of tears _how could Mike have done this to me!_ I wanted to scream at him, _agh!_

"What do you want to get out of this experience?" the man asked

"To have Mike spend more time here then at work, and for him to help out so I can have my life back," I said. It sounded reasonable I married Mike so I could spend the rest of my life with him. Not so I would be stuck home in a two bedroom house with a 5 month old.

"Thank you Mrs. Newton we will visit your husband at his work for a quick chat and see you tomorrow for the swap," he said. Before leaving he gave me the times to be ready, and told me to leave James with a friend.

"Oh I usually don't do this but since I've already spilled the beans to the other family I'll let you in on who you're swapping with. Their rich, kind of crazy family by the name of Cullen," he said then walked out followed by the camera men.

My breath caught in my throat and memories flashed across my eyes of Edward Cullen and his mysterious family. I knew I was probably switching with his adoptive parents but maybe I had a chance of seeing him. No he was married to Bella they were probably sunbathing in Mexico; they both needed a good tan_. But still…_I let my thoughts drift like they used to during classes in high school… James' crying broke me out of my thoughts reminding me. First I was married to my love Mike. Second we had bore a child together, ok I did most of the work but still it was _our_ child. And third Edward had Bella, as much as I hated it they belonged together.

I sighed in defeat and walked towards the nursery.

**(AN: Ok I was going to stop here but I thought after the long wait I would add Mike's POV)**

MPOV

I was tapping my fingers in my cubicle; I wasn't sure which day it was. They all seemed to blur into one, each day the same I wake up early and Jessica feeds me, and then I go to work. I spend my day inside an office which is stuffy and stare at my computer screen as I wait for the phone to ring. It rings and it answers, always the same thing 'Hello? How may I help you?' I ask

'Is this …?' they will always ask, the conversation will blur and as if I am a robot I mechanically answer. It's always the same.

I'd be able to concentrate and enjoy my job if once in a while Jessica would call me or visit like she used to when we were younger. And I worked at Newton Outfitters, now we act like strangers in a house. Sometimes we can set a spark but it won't last long it's always interrupted by James.

My son, I never wanted children and up till 11 months ago I was pretty sure neither did Jessica but when she got her first positive on a home pregnancy test all doubt of having a family disappeared. She could see it and just like my Jessica she had to have it. I still hadn't warmed up to the idea of being a farther, so it had some perks like tax reduction and a happy face after a long day. But James had defiantly burnt out the spark Jessica and I used to have. And that defiantly didn't make me happy it made me mad.

I heard a knock from outside my cubicle; I turned to see Stacy a colleague shyly smiling. She had long brown hair and eyes almost similar to Bella I guess that's why I can't keep my eyes off her. A part of me still gets lost in those fantasies of Bella, I know I shouldn't but I wasn't the only guy who fell hard for her look at that Jacob guy he had the hots for her.

I broke out of my thoughts again with another knock form Stacy.

"Sorry Mike but there's some people here for you should I let them in?" Stacy asked blushing, she seemed to blush around me a lot lately and I couldn't guess why.

"Sure," I said mentally hoping it was Jessica and James to save me from this boring workplace.

"OK," she said and moved out of the way to let a man followed by a cameraman and crews come my way. I noticed the 'wife swap' sticker and leaned back in my chair getting ready for whatever was next.

"Hey Mr. Newton," the man said friendly a little too friendly.

I smiled back politely "Hey," I said

"We've already chatted with your wife a lovely woman she is," he said smiling widely.

_What was this guy some sort of pervert? Did he treat every wife like this?_ I wondered disgusted.

"Yeah Jess is great," I said frustrated and tired.

"So I know most of the stuff I just need to know something's about you starting with your usual day," he said.

Without answering I moved my hands around me "this," I said "is what I do every day,"

"And what is 'this'?" he asked

"'This' is customers service, people call in and I answer questions," I said. _Wow I defiantly hit the jackpot_ I thought sarcastically.

"Doesn't sound much fun," the man said

"It's not but in this economy there isn't much else I can do," I said.

He nodded "So about James, how do you feel as a father?" he asked

All of a sudden I felt possessive of James "I feel I'm the best father I can be, sure I'm not always there but in the future he'll understand," I said.

The man nodded again "Ok Newton that seems to be it, as I told your wife earlier you're switching with the Cullen's a nice young couple," he said getting up.

_Cullens?_ The last name ringed a bell as my thoughts of Bella at her wedding with Cullen flashed through my mind.

_Game on!_ I thought Bella was going to have to spend a week with me or someone who was close to Bella, this was perfect. At least I thought.

**AN: So do you like? Sorry again for late update! I'll try better next time. Next chapter is the swap so please review.**


	4. Sweet Farewells

**Author's Note: Hey finally the swap!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight**

Chapter 4 (Sweet Farewells)

BPOV

I stood outside Rennesme's room, only hours ago she was safely tucked in bed of our small cottage. Now she was running outside with Jacob, it wouldn't be long until she became all aware of the secrets of the werewolf world ok shape shifters. But still thoughts of her running away with Jacob flooded my mind and filled me with fear. I still couldn't get used to the fact that Jacob the same boy who had told me those scary but true stories all those many years ago was going to be my son-in law; it just didn't make any sense. But I guess neither did the fact there were vampires and I was one of them didn't make much sense either.

"Don't worry love," my angel like husband Edward said soothingly running his once cold hands down my arms. "He'll protect her," he said but I could sense he was unsure as well. Jacob wasn't exactly the most trustworthy man/boy of all time.

"I know but still I'll be gone so long…" I began

"And I'll watch her Bella, she's just as much my child as she is yours," he said kissing my cheek a safe spot. Concerning the fact that in mere minutes a limo will pull up to the main house and take me away for two weeks. The longest weeks in my eternity or so it will seem.

"You don't have to go…" Edward began, kissing my neck _since when had Mr. Virtue been trying to get me out of something for sex?_ I thought surprised, times had defiantly changed but I wasn't complaining.

"They're here!" Alice called from the main house.

I turned to Edward and gave him a long smooch then said "I know but what's done is done," _even if the whole swap wasn't my idea,_ I thought thinking of ways to get back at Emmett, Alice, and whoever else was involved.

Edward and I walked hand and hand to the limousine the whole family including Seth and Jake were there to say goodbyes. Leah was patrolling in the distance in her wolf form, always staying close to Jake and Seth, but far away from the stench, we vampires gave off.

"Bye Bella!" Seth said grabbing me in a hug he had grown into a handsome man in the past few years.

"Bye Seth," I said hugging him back his scent slightly burnt my nostrils but I ignored the pain, the fact he was a werewolf didn't bother me in the least.

Alice was the next to pull me in a hug "I'm going to miss you Bella what will I ever do without you!" she said dramatically, I laughed I knew she was trying to make me enjoy this whole new 'experience' and to make me forget I was mad at her. _Not working Alice_ I thought to myself, mentally reminding her I was now a vampire, new memories wouldn't be forgotten that easily.

"Tone down the dramatics Alice," Edward said I turned to him and saw a quick snippet of a smile he was trying to hide.

"Fine Edward you may not like my acting but Jazz will," she said walking up to Jasper and hooking her left arm to his right.

Jasper just smiled and waved goodbye, it was simple and I liked it.

Next Emmett walked over and of course pulled me into a big bear hug "Bye Bella," he said picking me up.

"Bye Emmett," I said hugging him back just as hard, maybe too hard as he took in a sharp, unnecessary breath of air.

"Still mad," he guessed

I nodded in response, keeping my mouth shut he didn't need to hear all the things I was thinking of to get back at him and Alice.

Next Rosalie walked over, after Renesme's birth our relationship became closer, we weren't as close as Alice and I, but we were still close and that's all that counts in my opinion.

"Bye Bella," she said pulling me into a quick delicate hug I was still amazed how different her hugs were to Emmett her mate. Her's were delicate while Emmett's were strong I guess opposites really do attract.

"Bye Rosalie," I said back

Before letting go she whispered "Don't worry about revenge on Emmett and Alice I'm already on it. And I'll keep Rennesme as far from that mingy dog as possible." Then she walked off her long blonde hair swayed with the movement of her body as she moved next to Emmett.

"Hey blood sucker I heard you!" Jacob shouted, Rosalie's whispers were not quiet enough for the vampire's and werewolves'' hearing.

"You were supposed to," Rosalie said calmly, I knew she wanted to give him a piece of her mind but she didn't want to make this goodbye harder then it needed to be.

The limousine pulled into the driveway against the Cullen's car it looked like an average car.

"Bye mommy!" Rennesme wrapped her arms around me in a tight hug, I hugged her back and whispered 'I love you' in her ear then gave her a kiss on her cheek.

Jacob walked over to us and grabbed her hand "bye Bella," he said grinning then turned towards Rosalie to stick out his tongue. This didn't calm my fears of being away for two weeks.

I walked over to the limousine and sat down on the leather seat "maybe this isn't a good idea," I told Edward who was now standing next to the open door.

"Don't worry love," he said kissing my cheek, then the door closed and the limousine drove down the driveway I looked behind me at the tinted windows and saw my family slowly disappear into the distance.

When they were finally gone I laid back in my seat and imagined returning home, I was lost in my thoughts when the limousine came to a sudden holt.

"Here's your stop," the man said

I looked out my tinted window, _wasn't I supposed to catch a plane somewhere?_ This didn't look like an airport it looked like a run down neighborhood. As my eyes scanned the brightly colored houses, which were chipping and some ripped furniture on a lawn.

_Well this was wife swap, wasn't I meant to swap with my opposite?_ So I guess run down would match that.

"Which one?" I asked leaning forward towards the front of the limo.

"34," he said

"Thank you," I said as I got out of the limo and walked towards #34. It was a canary yellow house, in the best shape out of the rest. I walked towards the door and realized I had no key I turned to ask the limo driver but he was already gone.

"Looking for these?" asked the camera man

"Thank you…" I trailed not knowing his name

"Joe," he said

"Bella," I said then turned to the white door, it cracked open and I walked into the hallway on the show the wife always looked around the house so I did just that. I started with the living room it was small and crampt there was a small floral loveseat in front of the TV and a wicker rocking chair in the corner. A small wooden coffee table lied between the TV and loveseat. I walked towards the hall that led to the kitchen which was smaller it was spotless.

"Obviously someone who has time on their hands," I said out loud remembering the cameraman was following me.

I exited the kitchen and entered another hallway first room was a bathroom I didn't bother looking in there, second was a nursery.

"Pink must be a girl," I said looking at the brightly colored walls which were bare except for a clock above the crib. I walked around their wasn't much toys, I realized once again how spoiled Rennesme was.

I walked to the last room in the hallway the master bedroom I stood outside it debating whether not to look inside or walk away.

"Go in," Joe whispered behind me

I obeyed and walked into the room, it was small like the rest of the rooms in the center was a queen size bed with a floral comforter.

"They must like flowers," I joked

There was a photo on the dresser at that moment I realized how bare this house was, only the bare necessities were here. I picked it up and I let out a scream.

**AN: I'm evil I know R&R please!**


	5. We Meet Again

**Author's Note: Here's chapter 5!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight**

* * *

Chapter 5 (We Meet Again)

BPOV

_There was a photo on the dresser at that moment I realized how bare this house was, only the bare necessities were here. I picked it up and I let out a scream._

I was wrong this wasn't Mike's parents this was Mike and Jessica! I looked down at the photo of them together Jessica was in a white flowing wedding gown and Mike was in a black tux. This was their wedding photo! _When had they got married?_ I wondered

"You ok?" asked Joe, a reminder I wasn't alone

I nodded "thought I saw a spider," I lied.

I put the photo back in its space and headed back to the kitchen/dining room where there was a binded pamphlet.

_**Welcome to the Newton household,**_

_**We're not the richest family so our house is filled with the bare necessities. I'm a stay at home mom of our son 5 month old James.**_

That dreaded name made my head start spinning, memories of the ballet studio played in my mind. Blurry as they were I could still see James' demonic face and it sent chills down my spine.

"Why's the room pink if it's a boy?" I asked out loud trying to distract myself from falling into a spiral of scary memories.

_**Mike works in customer services and spends most of his day stuck at work. Needless to say I am pretty lonely at home there isn't much you can tell a 5 month old.**_

'_Unless their Rennesme'_ I thought

_**I do all the chores and cook all the meals. The only housework Mike does is the bills which are slowly piling up. **_

"He should help out more," I said, this didn't sound like Mike. _'Maybe he changed'_ I thought to myself.

After finishing the packet I waited for Mike and James I mentally cringed the name to arrive home. It felt weird to think I was waiting for Mike to arrive home, the irony of the whole thing. This was the boy who had a hopeless crush on me. The one who would have kept me safer if I choose the guy who wasn't somehow related to myths and legends, but who needs safety don't we all live for danger?

I heard the key in the lock and Mike's racing blood '_why was he so excited?'_ I wondered

He walked in carrying I guess James who I'm glad to say looked nothing like James the vampire just a harmless baby… I hope.

"Hey Mike," I said walking over

"Oh my god Bella it's really you!" he said happily his heart beating fast. _He couldn't still be crushing on me could he?_

"Yeah it's me," I smiled politely "and I'm guessing this is James," I said

"Yep you want to hold him?" he asked handing James over.

I shook my head

"What you hate babies?" he joked

"Of course not, I'm a mother," I said

Mike's face turned shocked "how many?" he asked

"You mean kids?" I asked Mike nodded "one, but she's Edward's cousin so she isn't blood related," I explained.

"Oh well that's good," he said, I could hear him sigh as his stiff body relaxed.

I smiled politely "but one day we'll have one of our very own, maybe a few since I was younger I wanted a big family maybe I'll be the next octo mom," I joked.

Mike cringed, he obviously wasn't enjoying this.

"So what does Jessica usually do?" I asked trying to distract him.

"I don't know," was Mike's answer

I frowned "you don't know what she does?" I asked

"Yeah, I'm at work all day," he explained "which by looking at the time is where I should be now," he said glancing at his watch.

He handed me Ja-the baby I mentally stuttered and waved goodbye.

"Looks like it's just you and me," I said man I missed Edward he would never treat me like this. I had to save Jessica's and Mike's marriage if not because once she was my friend but for the sleeping baby in my arms.

**

* * *

AN: I know it's short but I hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Too Much Too Soon

**Author's Note: Here's chapter 6! Finally Jessica's POV how will she take seeing Edward again? Read and find out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or Wife Swap**

* * *

JPOV (Jessica's)

Chapter 6 (Too Much Too Soon)

I was sitting in the limo, my whole morning a complete blur. Mike hadn't gotten up to wave me goodbye, **maybe our marriage needed some work**.

Once again my mom's words hit me _'I'm telling you Jessica in a few years you'll wake up and not notice the man lying next to you, and when that day happens it will be too late!'_

'_But mom, I love him!'_ What a stupid excuse I thought, I no longer knew love I once thought it was the way Mike looked at me, but those heated stares had longed pass. Now they were replaced with glares and awkward conversations, mom was right I didn't know Mike anymore. But a part of me still wanted to and that part of me knew our relationship would have to make a complete 180.

How we were supposed to do that? **I didn't know! I gave and gave and all he did was take and take! He left me broken and frustrated, but I couldn't break down not here in this limo.**

I sniffled and turned to the window my eyes caught familiar buildings, the church I spent my Sunday mornings growing up. The empty field I ran through when I was younger and later one of my favorite dates with Mike.

"Forks," I breathed this was no dream like I had once thought the chance of seeing Edward again brought back that stupid high school girl crush. The one that makes you feel dizzy and breathless when he stares at you, but then again all the Cullen's had a way of mesmerizing you with their gold eyes.

I always found it strange how their eyes appeared gold; I used to joke with Lauren saying they had so much money that they bought gold and turned it into contacts. Of course this theory probably wasn't all that true, they were from Alaska maybe people have different eye colors up there.

"We're here, do you want me to drive up the driveway or would you like to walk there yourself?" asked the limo driver.

"I can walk," I answered

He nodded and I got out, I needed the exercise anyway I still hadn't lost James's baby weight.

I walked up the driveway; I had forgotten how long it was. True I had been here only twice both times different. First was the graduation party the second was Bella and Edward's wedding I wondered how they were doing. They married before Mike and I but I could sense what they had ran deeper then they let on. And I would always be jealous of what they had because after being together so long they were capable of making it last, something Mike and I struggled to do.

I finally reached the door and a camera man appeared beside me.

"Here," he said handing me the keys for some reason I expected the lock to be complicated and old, but it worked the same way mine did.

I turned the key and thanked the man who only nodded and entered the familiar room. I couldn't help but be excited to finally know all the secrets of the Cullen's my mouth watered in anticipation.

I walked to the kitchen which was full of all the highest brands and quality in kitchen wear; I couldn't help but be jealous.

"If I had stuff like this then I could make Mike more than the usual grilled cheese sandwich," I said out loud.

I walked into the living room filled with a love seat and a couch; this had been the first time I had seen this house looking so homey.

I looked at the dining room and it's long brown oak table, then walked up the stairs I noticed the cross above, it looked like an antique and so out of place. I walked into the first room **(AN: I don't know the order of the rooms so don't be mad)** it was a bathroom and it had everything.

"So this must be how they get away with looking so good," I said scanning all the beauty products, most seemed strangely brand new as most were unopened and the ones that were, were barely touched. As if they were set out as props, **but they probably didn't have many bad hair days** I thought realistically.

I walked out the bathroom and entered the first bedroom the walls were soft pink and a gold mirror stood in the corner, it screamed Rosalie but I could be wrong.

Nothing of much interest caught my eye except the red silk bed spread on the king sized bed. Well I guess its ok since their adults I thought **and rumor has it they were married straight after high school**.

I left the room and entered an office of some sort; there were all sorts of books on everything.

"Some one likes to read unusual books," I said scanning the unfamiliar titles, some looked like they were too old and should be in a museum instead of the Cullen household but here they were.

I noticed the picture of the dark robes and a person who looked similar to Dr. Cullen I looked away suddenly I didn't want to know what was going on in this house it seemed spooky. And I felt like I was suddenly prying into someone's life, which was strange because I had grown up to being pushed into doing things like this, but still it just didn't seem right.

I tried to shake it off saying Dr. Cullen probably got this painted especially for himself but I noticed the date and everything turned black.

* * *

**AN: So I stop here, how was it? Sorry for not updating sooner, I'm still busy with school and probably should be doing school related stuff but oh well. R&R please!**


	7. Pushing Buttons

**Author's Note: Here's chapter 7! This should be interesting. And sorry for late update, I got stuck and finals are coming up. Also 111 reviews! yo guys completely rock, I'll hurry up on the next chapter so I can update quickly. Thanks again!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or Wife Swap**

JPOV (Jessica's)

Chapter 7 (Pushing Buttons)

_I tried to shake it off saying Dr. Cullen probably got this painted especially for himself but I noticed the date and everything turned black._

My eyes blinked open and focused on a white ceiling, the hidden designs in the plaster popped out. I heard low whispers but the words ran together and I didn't know who was talking or what they were saying.

"She's awake," a male voice said, it sounded strangely familiar I turned towards the voice to see the camera man.

"Hello Jessica nice to see you again," Dr. Cullen said appearing beside me. I smiled politely as I remembered the painting that sent me into shock.

"Hi," I said my voice dry and tired

"Edward could you get her some water?" he asked

My face turned to the doorway as I saw a quick flash of bronze hair. A few seconds later he walked back again I couldn't help but mentally sigh, he was still gorgeous.

"Here you go Jessica," Edward said handing me a glass of water.

I quickly composed myself "thank you Edward," I said

He nodded and turned to Dr. Cullen

"Well you made quite an impression on us Jessica," Dr. Cullen said calmly

"I think it was the lack of food, I skipped breakfast this morning," I said as an excuse, there was no way I was going to say I got freaked out by some old painting. It was probably some distant ancestor that was the only explanation. I noticed Edward relax form the corner of my eyes, "and this helps thanks," I said smiling.

"No problem, if you want something I'm sure there's enough food in the house," Edward said.

"First do you have the manual I probably should read that," I said

"Yeah on the dining room table," Edward said, I followed him downstairs to the dining room and sat down.

_**Welcome to the Cullen household!**_

_**To outsiders we may appear put together and well organized but spend a day in my shoes and you'll realize that isn't all that true .I live with my husband Edward and our 'adopted' daughter Rennesme.**_

From that moment it was clear that I had swapped with Bella, I took a long swig from my cup. I had to admit I had forgotten the fact that if I was with Edward, Mike got Bella. It wasn't that I didn't trust Bella I did; it was Mike I didn't trust.

**None of us work except my father-in-law Carlisle, who's a doctor, a famous one in his field. So needless to say we live with him and the rest of the Cullen family. This includes Jasper and Alice who are married and Rosalie and Emmett who are also married. Even though we aren't all blood related we get along just like one big, happy family.**

I read through the manual again and again, her life was easy! It astounded me all she had to do was take care of her 'adopted' daughter which made me wonder _why didn't she and Edward have kids? I mean it isn't like he's ugly or anything._

"You done reading?" asked Edward appearing by my side suddenly

"You scared me," I admitted, I didn't even hear his entrance I forgot how mysterious the Cullen's were.

"Sorry," he apologized**,** but his expression remained unreadable _was he always like this?_ I wondered.

"It's fine, so what is a normal day around here for Bella?" I asked

"Uh well…" he started seeming lost for words a side of him I had never seen, he always seemed so put together. "…Bella takes care of Reneesme," he answered after a moment.

"Ok, I'm good with kids where is she?" I asked realizing I hadn't seen most of the Cullen family just Edward and Dr. Cullen.

"She's playing with Jake," He answered

"A friend?" I asked

"Kind of, he's mostly Bella's friend but they both enjoy each other's…" again a loss of words, I was beginning to question if he was high? _Would Dr. Cullen allow that?_ Well he probably had all sorts of medication around the house. "..Presence," he finished a slight smile tugging at his lips then it was gone.

"Oh you mean the Indian boy?" I asked, as I remembered the gossip of the faceoff between Edward and this reservation kid.

"Yeah Indian boy," Edward said

"'Indian boy' that's what I go by now?" asked a tall, muscular, _**shirtless**_ guy.

"Oh sorry sir," I said suddenly feeling embarrassed, _what was I doing?_ I asked myself, _I was married, happily-ok not so happily married but still married_. I mentally rambled.

"It's ok you don't have to call me sir, I'm probably younger then you." He said

"This is _**Jacob**_," introduced Edward almost hissing the name, Jacob seemed un-bothered by Edward's rudeness.

"Oh, so you're the other guy," I said but then stopped; I was suddenly getting back to my teenage years with my gossipy ways.

"What do you mean?" asked Jacob, his face becoming childlike and curious.

"Oh I mean that everyone at school was talking about the _other guy_. The one she would have chosen if Edward hadn't returned," I said.

Edward turned to me his eyes seemed hurt; I bowed my head in apology. I hadn't realized it was such a touchy subject, maybe he never had gotten tired of Bella. It was my jealousy that had gotten the best of my intentions and hurt Bella as well, in the end I was led to believe he was tired of her by Lauren.

"I see," Jacob smiled widely, an almost goofy smile but still cute I nearly fell out of my seat. I turned my eyes away trying to distract myself by looking out the large glass wall.

"Well of course it wouldn't have happened, it was foolish gossip." I said feeling like I had to protect my intentions. "I mean it's a small town, we blow everything out of proportion don't we?" I said laughing nervously. Why was I suddenly so scared? I turned my eyes back to Edward he sighed and walked out the room.

"Don't mind him, he doesn't like talking about those 'days' which makes it all the more fun to do," Jacob said smiling.

"You like pushing his buttons, don't you?" I asked smiling back, I felt safer in Jacob's presence.

"Yeah, I feel it's my life goal to make him feel the pain he gave her over and over again," he said his grin turning into a small scowl.

"You still love her don't you?" I asked feeling empathy for this boy, I could tell he loved her

"S' ok," he said smiling again

"Jacob!" called a voice, I turned to see a bronze colored hair girl, and she must have been six or seven or maybe older.

"Reneesme," I spoke

"Yep, or you can call her Nessie I do," he said as she jogged over

"Hey Jessica," she smiled she had the same brown eyes as Bella, but I overlooked that.

"Hey Nessie," I said using he nick name, it sounded familiar

"Can I call you Jess then?" she asked smiling a perfect smile; she fit right in with the Cullen's even at such a young age she was flawless.

"Sure," I smiled back

"Yay! Let's play tag!" she said turning to Jacob

"I'm game, you?" he asked me

"Uh, I guess," I replied, _oh man what have I gotten myself into?_

**A/N: Yay! Finished that chapter and also yay because school is nearly over so hopefully quicker updates! Anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter more drama to come, Bella will be in the next chapter. R&R!**


	8. Wedding Bells and Crying Babies

**Author's Note: Here's your next chapter hope it's speedy enough for you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or Wife Swap**

BPOV (Bella's)

Chapter 8 (Wedding Bells and Crying Babies)

I just put James in his crib…_again;_ I walked around the house cameras following me. To say I was bored would be a huge understatement; I was ready to claw my eyes out. And I probably would have if it weren't for the baby in the next room.

The phone rang jolting me out of my spiral of boredom, praying it wasn't someone calling to sell junk I picked up the phone from its cradle.

"Hello?" I answered

It was static on the other end just like in those scary _movies except the monster was in here_. I shook that thought I was always telling Edward that what he-we were, were not monsters.

"Jessica?" asked a female voice

"Um...no this is Bella her swap on wife swap," I answered

"Bella Swan?" asked the woman

My maiden name surprised me "not anymore I'm Bella Cullen," I corrected her.

"Oh my god Bella!" screamed the woman

"Who is this again?" I asked even though I knew the stranger hadn't said who they were

"It's Angela, why haven't you called me?" she asked

I felt a pit in my stomach; she had a right to be mad at me even if she wasn't now. But I couldn't tell her the truth that I was a vampire so I lied. "I lost your number sorry," I apologized trying to sound sincere. I had become a better liar since I was changed, after all for the rest of eternity I would have to lie. _Lie about how old I am, lie about my family, and lie about everything_ I thought sadly.

"Oh. OK, I had worried you didn't want to talk to me again but I'm so glad I was wrong. So how are you?" she asked followed by a sigh of relief.

"Being filmed by camera man around the clock the usual," I joked

"You're an actress?" she asked shocked

"Oh no! Like I said, I switched with Jessica on wife swap," I explained

"Ah, cool…."she trailed

"So what's been up with you?" I asked fidgeting, trying to act human as the camera watched me intently.

"Oh well…I'm engaged!" she shouted

I smiled "Ben?" I guessed

"Who else? He makes me happy you know? I finally can have what you and Edward have," she said dreamily I noticed she left out Mike and Jessica.

"I'm happy for you, when's the wedding?" I asked, forgetting I would probably have to miss it as I was no longer human.

"April, May sometime around there I want a spring wedding," she said cheerfully, she sounded so happy.

"Sounds perfect," I replied

"Yeah, so um…how's Mike?" she asked

The question confused me, _why did she want to know about Mike?_ I wondered, I asked her this thought.

"Oh it's just Jessica is always complaining," Angela answered

"So you noticed too," I stated more then I questioned

"Yeah it's hard not to. At first she covered it up saying it was pre-pregnancy blues, then after his birth saying James was keeping her up" Angela said.

I mentally cringed at the name, "I'm hoping I can find the problem and help," I said

"Maybe they married too young, I mean I know it worked for you and Edward. You two were completely gaga, but Mike and Jessica have always been off and on," Angela said.

"Yeah it's possible, I wish it wasn't true," I replied

"I know me neither, Jessica adores him but he treats her like dirt I wish I could come around more and help out but we're so busy," Angela said.

"I wish I could come too," I said

"Well at least you're here, and you have to promise to call me, k?" she asked

"Sure Angela," I promised regretting the words as soon as they left my mouth. _Why couldn't I tell her the truth?_ I knew the answer but it was killing me, I never realized how much I had left behind. Suddenly I knew what Rosalie meant, I always thought she meant a family of her own and I was blessed with Renneesme. And I still had Jake and Seth, and sometimes Charlie but I really missed Angela and even Jessica.

"Great, I have to go. You'll still be there tomorrow right?" she asked

"Yup, nothing else to do," I answered

"Right, Mike's at work, when rule changes comes you better change that," Angela said.

"Don't worry I will, we can talk about it tomorrow," I promised, glad that at least that wasn't a lie.

"OK and say hi to James for me," Angela said

"Yep," I said after a minute she said goodbye and hung up I sighed and leaned back in my chair. I was bored once again, I decided to take out a pen a pad of paper from the kitchen and start a list of rules.

_**Wife Swap- rule changes**_

_**Mike should take time out of his work day to phone Jessica**_

_**Spend time with family**_

I sighed as I put the notepad away as if on cue James cried, _man I missed Edward, and my crazy vampire family_.

**A/N: Sorry! I was going to get this out quick but I got stuck, hope you like the chapter I'll try and get the next one out quicker.**


	9. Don't Go Running in the Woods Alone

**Author's Note: 123 reviews thanks so much you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or Wife Swap**

JPOV (Jessica's)

Chapter 9 (Don't Go Running in the Woods Alone)

When Rennesme had said tag, I thought she had meant a small, un-intense game. Instead somehow I had wound up outside in the woods searching for the whole Cullen family excluding Carlisle and Esme, _**alone**_.Because as the guest I was _**inclined**_ to be the tagger/ seeker.

"8, 9, 10!" I called out uncovering my eyes, the woods seemed deathly quiet. No peep or laughter came out from the bush behind me. I started my search walking on the outskirts of the forest.

_Surely they wouldn't go too deep in the forest_ I thought, I looked at my watch it was 5:50 I started this game at 5:10 yet I still hadn't found anyone. _What was the possibility they were all in the house? _I asked myself.

Then I remembered the rules stated earlier, no one can leave the woods unless they were tagged. Though this was a tag game it was somehow mixed with hide and seek and I the seeker had to seek out then chase. So far I hadn't seeked out anyone, and I was tired and hungry.

A bird crowed in the distance, I looked up at the sun glowing through the woods I still had a few hours of day time left. I wrapped my jean jacket around me as the cold Washington wind blew against me. I began my search deeper into the woods, it didn't take me long to see footprints in the forest floor. I followed them cautious of the twigs and rocks; I wasn't planning on being a klutzy Bella. I could hear the cameraman complain behind me, I smiled I was glad that I had been brought up in Washington it gave me the perks of being a nature girl it also helped with my nature obsessed out laws and husband.

I sighed at the thought of my out laws; they weren't so keen on the marriage either.

_I remember telling them_, I thought leaning against the tree.

"_Are you sure about this?" I asked Mike as we entered his parent's house it wasn't the first time I had been here. But I was worried it may be my last._

_Mike sighed exhausted "yes Jess, I already told you my family loves you," he said calming me by rubbing my left hand._

_I smiled up at him I felt so lucky, he was everything I ever wanted sure I had been stuck on Edward for so long but it was never meant to be, 'but what Mike and I have will last forever', I thought._

"_OK," I sighed letting Mike hit the door bell_

_Mrs. Newton answered the door a big friendly smile on her face when she saw me "Hi Jessica," she greeted._

"_Hi Mrs. Newton," I said, she had once encouraged me to call her mom but at this moment I felt too scared to be anything other than polite. I was going to tell her I was marrying her son and there was nothing she could say or do to stop me._

"_Come in you two," she said a little too perky_

_We walked into her living room "Tea?" she asked_

_I nodded not letting myself speak as I shook with fear; I couldn't understand why all of a sudden I was so scared._

"_Are you ok sweetie? You're shaking like a leaf," she said to me_

"_I'm fine," I answered my voice just barely above a whisper_

_She came over and put her hand on my forehead, her hand was slightly cold I pulled back._

"_You sure?" she asked_

"_Mom!" Mike interrupted her it was unusual for him to yell we both turned towards him._

"_Yes honey?" she asked calmly_

"_Sit down," he ordered_

"_Don't order me around Mike," her voice turning strict but her face stayed the same. After a moment she sat down on the couch, "what is it?"She asked._

"_We're getting married mom," he said_

_I was amazed how he could say it with a straight face; I was having trouble from not laughing. 'It seemed unbelievable I was twenty two getting married but I was so in love so it shouldn't matter right?'_

"_What did you say sweetie?" Mrs. Newton asked her expression the same, calm._

"_We're getting married," I said_

"_That's what I thought, this can't happen," she said putting her fingers to her temple. "how about that tea?" she asked after a second getting up with a fake grin plastered on her face, for the first time I realized she had gone into shop mode. This was how she won over her customers with sweet hospitality and a perky smile that would convince anyone into buying stuff._

"_Mom," Mike sighed as Mrs. Newton walked to the edge of the room "mom!" he called out, she stopped._

"_You're too young Mike this can't happen," she stated before leaving the room._

The memory blurred into the present as the rain drops started falling I sighed and stood up from the tree.

"Let's go inside, before it pours," I said to the camera man

"What about the game?" he asked

"If they have any brains they'll be inside," I said, ignoring the camera man's grunts as we headed inside.

"Boo!" Emmett said jumping out of a bush

"Hardy har," I said sarcastically walking past him

The camera man behind me was huffing as he carried all the supplies with him.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked reaching out to tap/tag Emmett

"I'm it!" he shouted then ran off deeper into the woods, I decided to go inside hoping Emmett was smart enough to follow my lead.

I entered the house and sat on the couch my stomach growling, "Where's everyone?" I asked. Expecting everyone else except brainless Emmett to be in the house.

"Playing outside of course," Esme said

"Still? I only found Emmett," I said to her as she placed a bowl of soup in front of me "thanks," I said as I took a bite, it was delicious.

"No problem sweetie and their games get pretty intense," Esme said sitting in the love seat. A look a mother would give her child spread across her face, I was jealous for a moment wishing my mother was like sweet Esme.

"Bella must be used to this," I said

"Not yet, usually she's off with Edward or shopping with Alice." She responded

"Hmm sounds nice," I said letting my tired mind speak

Esme laughed "you sound tired, I'll show you your room afterwards."

I nodded as I took another mouthful of the yummy soup; it slid down my throat warming my body. I hadn't realized how cold I was until I started eating the hot soup; I grabbed a blanket un-concisely and slipped it over my legs.

"You cold?" Esme asked noticing this movement

"Sorry I should have asked," I apologized relucently removing the blanket from my legs.

"No it's fine sweetie the blankets are there to keep you warm," she said followed by what sounded like, "I'll tell Jasper to turn on the heat."

With the hot soup and the warm blanket my eyes began to droop, noticing this Esme pulled the bowl away before it slipped out of my exhausted fingers.

"I'll help you to your room, Alice put your stuff in there earlier," Esme said as we headed up the stairs to my room. I barely noticed the wooden doors that we passed until we reached a light pink room. "Here you are," Esme said then left after wishing me a goodnight.

I tried to mumble a thank you but I was out as soon as my head hit the pillow, my mind filled with random incoherent images of the day as I was swept into my dream.

**A/N: Hoped you liked this chapter, a bit longer then the last one. R&R please!**


	10. Go Ahead Bella, Blame it on the Lights

**Author's Note: 136 reviews and I'm so glad you guys like this story, the last update was quick hopefully this one can be too! Enjoy chapter 10!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or Wife Swap**

Chapter 10 (Go Ahead Bella Blame it on the Lights)

BPOV (Bella's)

The sun was setting and I had just fed burped and put to sleep James. The camera man had gotten bored long ago and decided to take off earlier then he was usually allowed. I was glad he was gone now I didn't have to put on the act, I could act like myself; a vampire.

I stood in my room letting my mind wander; I let myself feel the pain in my heart. The pain that seemed stronger then I remembered I missed my family, I missed my baby, and more importantly I missed my husband. All I wanted to do was lie next to Edward, we didn't have to speak just lie and I would be perfectly happy and content.

I let my mind wander to what they must be doing now I turned to the clock on my bedside table it said 8:00PM. Renesmee would be playing still with Jacob as Rosalie yelled at him trying to gain Renesmee's attention. I could see her looking up at Rosalie with her beautiful brown eyes and invite her over. Rosalie would respond by joining saying she was only doing this because she wanted to be with Renesmee. Jake would roll his eyes and tell her another dumb blonde joke. It was always the same they would never get along; sometimes it was funny to watch until the threats would be thrown around.

I was broken out of my thoughts as I heard the door open I got up to greet Mike he was putting his keys and jacket away as he entered the kitchen.

"Welcome home," I greeted him

"Hey Bella, any food?" he asked

"Oh sorry I forgot," I admitted I hadn't made food in ages since Renesmee preferred blood over real food. I guess it became a habit; I had given up cooking just like I had given up mortality.

"Its fine I'll make something," he said looking through the fridge.

"How was work?" I asked him, leaning against the door frame

"Good, where's the camera man?" he asked as he cooked what looked like leftover's.

"Gone, it was so boring here he decided to leave," I said

"You're not having much fun are you?" he asked as he poured himself a glass of milk

"Of course not, the only human contact I had was with James, the camera man and Angela who called!" I shouted frustrated, I felt now was a better time than ever to make a scene _the camera man was going to miss the drama _I thought.

"Sorry," Mike apologized but his words didn't hold an ounce of true sympathy.

"I can't believe you're treating Jessica like this! She deserves a whole lot better than this Mike! If I was her I would have left you!" I shouted at him

"Whoa Bella don't judge that she's unhappy it's a fact we are deeply in love," he retorted his brow creased with sudden anger.

"Really? Because you are sure fooling me! Just read the manual, Jessica doesn't sound in love she sounds like she's in a loveless marriage! And just ask Angela she'll tell you what Jessica has been telling her so hah!" I shouted back at him

"Bella shut up! You don't understand what I'm going through!" he shouted his eyes filled with clear fury.

"Then tell me!" I shouted back "let it out so I can help you," I finished calmly

"Fine," he said sitting down I filled with sudden joy at the fact he gave in so quickly. "I never realized she was suffering but I have to stay at work because we can't afford the glamorous life she wants," he said

"I'm sure she cares more about the time she spends with you then what she has," I said

"Look around you we have nothing! We only have one car! What about when James has to go to day care! Will she have to walk there?" he asked furious slamming his hand against the table. "I promised her she would have a great life with me, but then she got pregnant! Why did she have to get pregnant?" he asked

"You should be happy James is a wonderful child," I said

"You know sometimes I can't believe I'm a father, I'm twenty five Bella!" He shouted

"I'm twenty five too and I have a six year old but I'm dealing," I said to him, lying about my age

"Well Edward is just rolling in cash, I bet he doesn't even have to work you probably have a nanny taking care of her while you both **** each other!" he shouted at me

"Shut up Mike!" I hissed he was beginning to push my buttons usually I would let this pass but now he brought Edward and Reneesme in too.

"What are you going to do bite me?" he asked

At that moment I wanted to shred the stupid boy to pieces, _where was Jasper when I needed him?_ I glared at him; Mike pulled away from me fear in his eyes. I knew my eyes went black at that moment _how could I possibly hide the fact I'm a vampire from him?_ I asked myself, I breathed in deeply shutting my eyes trying desperately to calm myself.

"Sorry," I apologized

"It's fine Bella but your eyes," he said shocked

I stared up at the ceiling "fluorescents," I lied

"Yeah whatever let's just calm down we've argued enough tonight," he said biting into what looked like lasagna.

I nodded and sat across from him I faked a yawn, he looked up.

"Tired?" he asked

I nodded "yeah I'm going to go hit the sack, I lied

"Goodnight then, see you in the morning," he said I nodded again and headed to the bathroom to change. Of course Alice had packed my suitcase but at least she had given me choices neither were something I would have chosen, none were my beloved sweats. I sighed as I chose the hello kitty P.J.s over the Victoria Secret silk ones. _She did realize I was sleeping at Mike's didn't she?_ I wondered

I pulled them on and flushed the toilet, of course I didn't need to go but as a human I would have. Then turned the tap counting out 120 seconds then turned it off. I headed to my room and shut the door then lied down on my bed and shut my eyes, sleep never got me.

**A/N: Sorry it's not so long but at least I wrote this in one day, impressive huh? R&R please!**


	11. Shop with Alice at your Own Risk

**Author's Note: I dedicate this chapter to you my wonderful reviewers! Enjoy chapter 11!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, love Story by Taylor Swift, Tiffany's, American Eagle, Porsche, or Wife Swap**

Chapter 11 (Shop with Alice at your Own Risk)

JPOV (Jessica's)

I lied in bed, awake, it was 4AM and after sleeping for a couple of hours I was rudely awakened by a nightmare. One that took place in the picture in Dr. Cullen's office, I lied there in bed wide eyed and exhausted. It was silly to be frightened, but even in a place like this I was scared out of my mind. I felt the shadows on the walls calling my name over and over and I desperately wanted to leave.

I shut my eyes waiting for sleep capture me again and never let me go; all I heard was nothing the house was deathly quiet. I rolled in my bed and decided to go downstairs for a midnight snack. As soon as I exited my bedroom door I realized I had no clue where I was going or where I was.

As I was about to turn to go back to bed I saw a pink sticky note on my door.

_**Jessica,**_

_**If you get hungry there are leftovers in the fridge.**_

_**~Alice**_

I smiled at the note remembering how nice Alice was; unlike Edward she brought a happy aura where ever she went. And she was easy to have a conversation with, unlike her adoptive brother who I will admit was a hunk but he didn't put in much of a conversation. He'd only sit there playing with Bella's hair and whisper I guess sweet nothings in her ears as she blushed a deep crimson. I wasn't jealous at the time, or maybe I was.

As I walked down the hall Alice I was guessing left a trail of other pink post it's with little arrows on them. I followed them feeling like Hansel and Gretel following their bread crumbs or _did I have the wrong story? _I questioned, I was never good at the fairy tales, I dreaded the day when I had to tell James stories. I would probably end up reading the newspaper; yeah I could just imagine it. Maybe the tabloids would be more interesting, _I could get in my weekly gossip_ I thought smiling.

I finally reached the stairs and walked slowly down them, sitting at the bottom to my surprise was Alice Cullen.

"Good morning," she said, she sat there already dressed as if she were going somewhere or just came back from somewhere.

"You too," I said staring out the window behind her, in my mind it felt too early to say good morning.

"Bad night sleep?" she asked concern etched on her pixie like face, it seemed out of place like she was too good for sadness.

"Yeah, you too?" I asked

Alice responded with a little nod, "I felt bad for not greeting you yesterday, I was out shopping. Hey do you like shopping?" she asked grinning

"Yeah I do, but I don't have money," I admitted I had grown used to never having spare cash. I needed a job but I wasn't willing to leave James with a nanny, _like we could even afford one _I thought.

"That's cool, I'm sure we can spare you some cash we were going to give some to charity," Alice said.

"No I couldn't," I told her though secretly I was hoping she would give me the money, _now is not the time to be selfish Jessica_, I thought to myself.

"Sure you can, don't feel guilty I need a shopping partner. Bella's always trying to get out of it," she said

"Ok if this is something Bella would do, I can see no harm," I told her grinning back. _Money and shopping, a few seconds ago I thought I was in hell but now I find I'm in heaven_ I thought happily.

"Yay! You're the best!" she giggled pulling me into a hug; I hugged her back getting over the shock. _No wonder Bella was living here, I wouldn't be able to pull myself away either_.

"No problem," I said my stomach growled

"Right you must be hungry, I'll nook the food up," she said running into the kitchen.

_For someone who couldn't sleep she sure had a lot of energy_, I thought.

"We can leave at ten if you want, or go earlier," I could tell by the grin on her face she wanted to leave as soon as possible. I smiled back

"How about in a few hours," I said "I think I'll try and sleep after this," I said to her as she handed me the bowl.

"Great the mall opens at 8!" she smiled clapping her hands together like a little child.

I finished the soup this time and headed back upstairs to bed after thanking her for the food. When I entered my room I noticed the clock and set it to 6:50 then went straight to sleep.

**(A few hours later) (AN: the chapter would have been too short if I stopped here)**

My eyes opened to the bright light entering through my window the alarm beeped, I switched it off and stretched my arms up feeling well rested. After using the shower in the bedroom I noticed Alice must have left some clothes in the bathroom when I was sleeping I smiled and reminded myself to thank her later. After drying myself with a big, fluffy towel I pulled on the pink tank with its matching cardigan and grey trousers. They fit perfectly I stared at myself in the mirror in awe _I hadn't look this good since I married Mike_ I thought happily. Along with the clothes I found some makeup and black clogs with a tiny heel. Happy that I didn't need to wear my old tattered sneakers I pulled them on.

I pulled the comb through my brown, tangled hair as I blow dried it and let it hang down my back in waves then I exited my room and headed downstairs where Alice was waiting.

"Did you leave the clothes?" I asked her

Alice nodded "you look great," she complimented

"You too," I said noticing she changed into a bright yellow sundress with black stilettos and a leather purse.

"Thanks, you ready?" she asked

I nodded and we walked out to her yellow Porsche, I shouldn't have been surprised at her choose of cars but still I couldn't help expecting something less outrageous.

"You like it?" she asked, she must have noticed me eying her car

I responded with a nod "it's…wow," I said a loss for words

"Thanks, the camera man will have to trail behind we don't have enough room for more than two people and shopping bags," she said.

I nodded again as I saw the cameraman appeared next to us, after Alice gave him the directions we piled into her car and drove off.

Alice turned the radio to local station; Love Story by Taylor Swift filled the Porsche.

"I love this song," I said to her

"Yeah it's great the whole Romeo and Juliet thing is pretty big lately," she said staring at the road.

I nodded not expecting her to think so deeply into the song, the car was silent for a few awkward minutes then Alice said something unexpected.

"So what's it like being married to Mike?" she asked

"Um…well I thought it would be better you know?" I asked she nodded through I guess she probably didn't. I didn't see a ring on her finger, I sighed preparing to explain. "I mean I love him lots and we have a wonderful baby his name is James," I said

Alice's eyes narrowed slightly at the name and her hands gripped tightly around the wheel, I hadn't realized my baby's name would cause her so much anger.

"But he's never home when I need him to be," I said

"Do you know why?" Alice asked

"It's his job, he's so determined to give me an expensive lifestyle but what he doesn't realize is I would rather spend more time with him then how nice things," I said to her. It felt good to say that out loud like taking a huge weight off of me; it was the first time I was able to admit that Mike and me need help.

"Have you told him?" she asked, I realized I never did tell Mike I had expected him to understand._ I knew Mike wasn't a mind reader so how was I to expect him to know what I'm thinking._

"No, but that will be the first thing I tell him after I love you of course," I said smiling thinking about the day I would be back in his arms.

Alice smiled as we speeded down the highway, it was the first time I noticed we were going at 70MPH!

"Slow down Alice or we'll crash!" I shouted at her

She laughed "it's only 70 on a 40MPH road, if Edward were driving it would be over 80!" she exclaimed

I cringed I was so not ready to die, "I bet Bella hates this too," I said to Alice

"She used to but it comes with the Cullen package," Alice grinned mischievously not even looking at the road.

"Slow down please!" I begged

Alice sighed and brought it down to 60 it wasn't what I wanted but it was better Alice sighed in annoyance but perked up as we pulled into the mall.

"Get ready to shop `till you drop," she grinned happily

I smiled as well as we walked or in Alice's opinion jogged to the mall, "8:01," she said.

I rolled my eyes this should have been the point I realized Alice was a shopaholic but really it wasn't until my second coffee break and $6,000 later that it finally hit me.

"You think we should go now?" I asked looking down at my newly bought Tiffany's watch it said 6PM! _We had been here nearly ten hours!_

"If you want to go, we can. Bella usually tries to leave way before this," Alice sighed she didn't seem a bit tired. She sipped some latte but never finished it a long with a sugar packed doughnut she barely touched. _Maybe she had a seriously dangerous shopping issue;_ I would bring it up at tomorrow's breakfast I decided.

Alice let out a small giggle which turned into a full blown giggle fest, "What?" I asked her

"Oh nothing," Alice said

I rolled my eyes again as we headed out of American Eagle, we had been to ever single store even the toy store!

Alice carried most of the bags while I carried a few we had already made multiple trips back and forth between her car and the camera man had offered to carry some of our bags. A big mistake as now he was carrying ten bags, five on each arm and they were not light.

"I'm kind of tired can we head home?" I asked Alice

I didn't want to mention that on top of being tired my feet and legs ached from walking and my throat was dry. Alice nodded and lead me back to the car, "Be back in a sec, k?" she asked I nodded slipping off my shoes and rubbing the soles of my feet.

She returned shortly with a bottle of water and silently passed it to me; I grabbed it and drank half of it before thanking her. It was strange how she knew I was thirsty but I ignored it enjoying the cool pool of water sliding down my dry, cracked throat _it felt like heaven _I sighed closing the bottle.

We pulled out of the parking spot and headed back to the Cullen's house, what was in store next I sure was not expecting.

**A/N: finally finished that chapter! Hope you enjoyed you know the drill R&R!**


	12. Let's Get Egg Crazy!

**Author's Note: Chapter 12, enjoy! And thanks for all the reviews sorry for late update!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or Wife Swap, I'm just a fan of both**

* * *

Chapter 12 (Let's Get Egg Crazy!)

BPOV (Bella's)

The night was long and if even possible more boring then the day, I sat by my bedroom window watching the sky change. For once I could understand how Edward felt all those lonely years, I didn't envy him, not one bit. I didn't like being left with my thoughts because they only brought pain; I missed my family more than anything.

At one I decided to see if Alice had packed anything for this occasion she had, a bunch of paperback novels including a recently purchased Withering Heights. I smiled at the memories this book brought back, the ones of Edward teasing me over my old, very beaten up copy.

As soon as I opened the book James cried but to my surprise Mike was the one who went to his son. Feeling slightly guilty but just as much curious I followed hiding in the shadows. I jumped out my window and ran around the house to James' room.

I sat there in the window watching, Mike enter the room tiredly switching on the over head light. Walking over to the crib, he pulled out his son cradling him in his arms looking down at James in awe. _Perhaps he did have some father instincts_ I thought.

I watched as Mike cleaned James and fed and prepared a hot bottle of milk, at that moment I felt my maternal instincts kicking in and all I wanted to do was go back to those few days when Rennesme was just a tiny baby. I regretted being out at that time of her life, because as soon as I woke she had become a tiny tot growing quickly and steadily.

I envied everyone who had been able to hold her most importantly Jacob who was able to snatch a piece of her heart the first time their eyes had met. I knew then, _though I didn't want to_- that they would last as long and be just as strong as Edward and I. I knew now that part of my baby was growing a childish crush on the boy just as Claire was with Quil. And I knew in only at the most a few short months or even worse a few weeks she would fall deeply in love with him.

I knew Rennesme's radical growth had slowed down and she now appeared as a twelve year old. I wondered if Jessica would notice the changes if she did the Cullen's would pretend it was Rennesme's birthday. She was literally growing so fast I wondered if she would leave us when she was older and live like Emily, with the pack.

James fell asleep in his father's arms; I smiled at this bonding moment if only it were on film. My eyes scanned the room for the first time I saw cameras on the ceiling_. They must have been installed specifically for the show_ I thought. That made me question if they had seen the fight earlier I was praying they had, Jessica needed to see that moment and this tender one between her husband and son.

Mike left after giving his son a small peck on the cheek, turning off the light he exited James' nursery and headed back to bed. I sat there in the window for a few seconds before heading back to my room

Hours seemed to drag on in the never ending night_, how had Edward survived so many lonely nights?_ I wondered I had already finished Withering Heights and two romantic novels. I counted the rest of the books Alice had brought, there were only five more _how did she expect me to only need five books for two weeks?_ I questioned.

I turned to the window the sun was slowly rising in the west, the sky a mix of oranges and reds. I decided to go downstairs and pretend to have breakfast.

After walking gracefully down the stairs I headed into the small kitchen, I turned slowly in a circle looking for the camera. I found two one above the cabinet and another hidden in the clock, then I put on the act. Walking over to the fridge I found some eggs, remembering them as one of the only human things I craved during my pregnancy. Turning on the stove, I looked for a saucepan in the cabinet underneath.

I successfully found one and filled it with water putting it on top of the warm stove top, remembering that eggs went well with sausage I found a few links in the freezer.

"Something smells good," Mike said heading downstairs

"Eggs and sausage," I said looking at the instructions on the sausage links. I wasn't the cook I used to be, Rennesme preferred blood over human food and on the off chance she wanted real food either Esme or Rosalie would make it. Rosalie enjoyed being an aunt, I was glad we were now on equal terms or I would have been afraid she would steal Rennesme from me.

"Need help?" he asked, he sounded sincere but I shook my head

"Its fine," I told him, "when's work?" I asked

"I need to leave in thirty minutes," he answered

The water began boiling I put the eggs in there, and found a tomato shaped timer in the drawer setting it for ten minutes. I believed it was right I knew if I got it wrong I would be fine after all the food is going in the same place, right back up. But I might make Mike sick and that wouldn't be good.

Feeling too embarrassed to ask I left the timer to ten minutes hoping I wasn't going to make Mike ill, then put the sausage in the microwave for said time. _At least those will be cooked_ I thought, I headed to the table and sat across from Mike.

"Did you sleep ok last night?" he asked

"Yeah, fine," I lied playing with my wedding ring. It was all part of te act

"Look I'm sorry about last night, you just kept pushing some subjects that I'm not ready to talk about," he said.

"Its fine you're right, I was just talking to Angela yesterday and she helped put some thoughts into my mind," I said, I didn't really want to bring Angela into this but I felt I had no choose.

"Oh," Mike replied the microwave beeped and I took the sausages out and put them to the side. I stared down at them they didn't look one bit appetizing but I guess I would have to suck it up.

"Smells good," I lied

"Yeah," Mike said typing on his lap top I hadn't even noticed him plug it in. I could see he was in work mode, I had seen the same with Carlisle but at least Carlisle had the decency not to bring his work home _usually…_

"Did you take care of James last night?" I asked

"Yeah," he answered just as the egg timer went off I grabbed a clean plate and put the boiled egg and sausage on a plate. "Thanks," he said grabbing his plate

I nodded; I couldn't understand why Mike was so distant this morning_ had I upset that much last night?_ I wondered, I had expected him to be all over me but maybe he got over me. _It wasn't like I wanted to have him crushing on me_ I thought to myself.

"It's good," Mike said finishing his plate I hadn't even touched mine yet, all my food had been pushed around. I know Mike hadn't noticed but the camera would so I poked a slice of the sausage with my fork and put it in my mouth, I swallowed it after a few chewing motions then moved to the egg. It tasted horrible worse than the sausage and it took all my vampire strength not to throw it right up. _Later_ I kept thinking, _yes later I would walk into the forest and throw everything up_ but my thought was interrupted by James cry.

"Could you get that? I have to get to work," Mike said getting up not even moving his plate. He called James a 'that' like he wasn't even human, _was this the same fatherly man from this morning?_ I questioned.

"Sure," I said smiling sweetly I know I was putting the act too thick but I was struggling with the food in my stomach all of a sudden I was thirsty I knew my eyes were turning black. I turned away from Mike so he wouldn't notice and ran slowly out of the room to my bedroom followed by the cameraman who must have just appeared.

"I heard I missed a good fight yesterday," he said

"Yeah," was my reply I scavenged through my bag I had to slow down I knew that but James kept crying.

"Aren't you going to the baby?" he asked

"Yeah in a second can you give me a moment?" I asked sweetly I didn't have to look up to know the camera man was easily convinced. I hated to use my vampire charms but this was a moment I needed to. When he was gone I went to full vampire speed sticking my contacts in my eyes, _this will last a few hours_ I thought to myself then headed out the room to James' room.

I picked him up cradling him in my arms I hated to think this small innocent baby was associated with James the vampire but every time I saw the baby's face it was replaced with James the lethal killer. I cringed at the memories that ran through my mind. I quickly checked his diaper after associating the foul smell he gave off was a soiled diaper.

Then I let him crawl around on the floor I knew I couldn't throw up until at least he was asleep and the cameraman was gone I sat down on the floor beside James and hoped the day would fly by.

**

* * *

AN: Sorry again for late update, R&R please!**


	13. And Here We Go Again

**Author's Note: Chapter 13, enjoy! And thanks for all the reviews sorry for the late update!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or Wife Swap, I'm just a fan of both**

Chapter 13 (And Here We Go Again)

JPOV (Jessica's)

_I sighed that was the last of it_ I thought tiredly, "all done," I said out loud

Edward continued smirking; he hadn't gotten a drop on him _how had he stayed so spotless?_ I questioned. While I was covered in his adopted daughter's vomit turned out she had stuffed herself on sweets or that was the story. I was betting that reservation kid had fed her something foreign.

"Yep all done," he continued smirking

"What?" I finally asked those smirks were making me pretty un-comfortable. I thought spending this time with him would be fun something I could brag about when I got home but all he did was smirk.

"I just never thought I would see the day Jessica Stanley would clean up after someone," he answered.

I rolled my eyes of course the typical Jessica is un-capable of helping others, "first off its Jessica _Newton_, second it's not like I'm a witch I mean I know I came off as that to Bella but I was going through stuff too," I said. My tears filling up my eyes remembering the short yet horrible break up that happened between Mike and me.

"You terrorized her," Edward said frustrated

"How would you know you weren't there and Bella wasn't being much of a friend she was like a zombie!" I retorted

He cringed in reply but fought back "I had no choice!" he responded

"No choice? It's always the same with guys they have enough and leave then they want more and us girls can't help but open our arms wide for you. I guess we're just suckers," I said rudely

Edward sighed putting his fingers to his temple I could tell he was frustrated, he mumbled "where's Jasper?"

"Jasper?! What's he got to do with this?!" I asked _what was he going to do? Gang up on me?_

"I heard my name," Jasper said entering bringing with him a happy atmosphere. Actually he seemed too happy _where had he and some little pixie been for the past four hours?_ I wondered

"Just having an argument Jasper," Edward said his hands balling into fists at his sides. _Wow I must have really set him off with something _I thought.

"Argument? Oh this should be interesting," Jasper said leaning back into a chair "continue," he instructed.

I turned towards him shocked _he found this funny?_ I was covered in vomit, holding a paper towel soiled by vomit. _Not really how I want to spend my Tuesday's thank you very much_ I thought

"What? I love a good fight," Jasper responded to my stunned look

"Don't we all," Emmett answered entering the kitchen.

_Where had they all been when Reneesme had decided to puke?_ I wondered to myself, they had all disappeared strangely before the event. _Like this was all planned_, the Cullen's were defiantly up to something.

"I'm sorry Jessie for making a mess," Reneesme entered she appeared spotless too, not a golden lock out of place. She looked just like a Barbie doll, perfect.

"Its fine," I smiled, pretending it was fine, "you know I'm gonna go change," I said walking out. There was so much lying one girl-woman could take, and I had already hit my quota for today.

I nearly walked into Alice as I was walking upstairs. She looked up and down my vomit covered offit and said, "Follow me,"

I didn't think today could possibly get any worse as we entered her bedroom and into her closet.

"Here try this on," Alice instructed handing me a black dress similar to the one she had on earlier. That's when I realized she had changed once again into a rosy pink mini skirt with a white t-shirt and black vest. _How many offits did this girl have?_ I wondered _well she is rich_

"Sure," I said picking it up and heading to the bathroom to change once again it fit perfectly. It showed every curve and covered the ones I didn't like, an example my stomach. _I really should find some time for a gym_ I thought to myself.

"You look great," Alice complimented as I walked out of the bathroom, she handed me some black stilettos. "Now let's do your hair and makeup," she said grinning.

_Why_ _was Alice always grinning?_ I mentally questioned, she seemed to be a never ending ball of happiness, and she practically glowed happiness no wonder Jasper was so happy I would be too if I spent so much time with her.

"What's this for?" I asked pointing at my offit, black dress and stilettos _something must be up _I thought.

"We're going to a club!" she said as she jumped up in down like a bunny.

"Uh does Bella do this?" I asked, this didn't sound one bit like the quiet average girl Bella used to be. But I had changed so it was possible she had too.

"A few times," answered Alice, she was looking at herself in the mirror. "Maybe I should change," she said out loud. I turned to her, she looked perfect too it was the first time I noticed what she looked like since high school. She looked practically the same; somehow she was able to stay the same size. _Right… she never got pregnant _I realized, which led to another question _why?_

"You look great Alice," I told her honestly, I would hold on to the question for another time.

"Thanks," she said grabbing some pink flats, "uh no this isn't club wear I'll see you downstairs," Alice said I took that as my chance to leave.

"Ok," I replied leaving the room, I was used to stilettos or at least I should have been, I wore heels a lot in high school but now I spend my days in slippers or in my bare feet. And on the off chance I left the house for only dire needs like grocery shopping I would pull on some old sneakers. After stumbling a few times I decided to take them off and walk down stairs. Maybe I could switch into something more comfortable later I decided.

I walked down the flight of stairs this time I didn't bump into anyone, leaving me to my thoughts. First I was home sick I missed James and Mike and I was hoping he wasn't caught in fantasies of him and Bella. I wasn't blind I knew he liked Bella in high school, that helped spark the hatred for the girl. I never wanted to hate Bella but she made it so easy, first she was such an average girl _or at least she appeared to be_ who somehow ended up with Edward Cullen. _Perfect in every inch of him just like his family_ she quickly gained access to their family in my head that's what I wanted to be Jessica Cullen. But my heart had other plans as I fell for Mike Newton he never gave me much of a glance when Bella started school and I found myself _well… jealous_. Jealousy turned to rage and I joined forces with Lauren, who was also against Bella because Tyler had planned on going to prom with her_. It seemed so unfair_ I thought my fingernails digging into my palm as I reached the last step the living room was empty so I sat down on the couch.

The cameraman sat down, I wondered what he had seen, _had he seen me drenched in vomit?_ I couldn't imagine what people would say when they found out especially my parents but it wasn't my fault so they couldn't blame me.

Jasper entered the room I looked up surprised he seemed anxious and I couldn't understand why. He sat on my other side but slid as far away from me as he could than got up and walked to the other chair across from me. _Did I smell?_ I wondered

"Why are you so anxious?" Jasper asked _anxious? He was the one who was anxious_

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Uh…you look anxious," he said

"I guess maybe…I'm kind of excited for the club," I said

"That's not it," he said his brow wrinkling in confusion

"What do you mean?" I asked, _what was he the Cullen counselor?_

"Now you're confused," he mumbled, _was I so easy to read? Maybe he's a mind reader I concluded it would make sense I would be in pain if I had to hear everyone's thoughts._

"Yeah of course I am your being all cryptic," I told him

"Uh… sorry I'm not one of many words…" he trailed

_What was with him?_ Maybe he's not a mind reader _because of course Jessica they don't exists duh!_ I told myself. "It's fine. Sorry for asking but I wondering why you and Alice never had children," I said.

Jasper's face turned slightly confused then relaxed, "I guess it wasn't our time yet," he finally answered.

"So it's not because you hate children then?" I asked, because my mind was imagining Jasper as a child hater.

"No, I love Reneesme. But I think this house has enough children for example Emmett," he said smiling, I laughed. Emmett was defiantly a kid

"What you two laughing about?" asked Alice she had changed into a pink dress different from mine with a low neck line.

"Emmett," Jasper said

Alice rolled her eyes and laughed, "Emmett of course! Oh here's some other shoes in case the stilettos are too high," Alice said handing me so black heels that were only a few inches tall.

"Thanks, what are you a mind reader?" I asked it was meant to be a joke but Alice turned to Jasper and whispered.

"What else did you say?" she asked

"Nothing," Jasper whispered

"It's a joke Alice, I mean no one can read minds that would be creepy right?" I asked

"Right," Alice said smiling a fake smile, "So are you ready? The rest of the family is there," Alice said heading for the door.

"What about Reneesme?" I asked

"She's sleeping over with friends," Alice answered as we headed out the door.

**A/N: Finally! Sorry for late update I got stuck but I hope this was a good chapter! Close, wasn't it? R&R please!**


	14. Double Date?

**Author's Note: Chapter 14! Hope you enjoy, more drama to come! Oh and I got a review (sorry I forget the penname) that said something about cleaning up some of the vocabulary of this story. From now on I'll try and keep it clean I hadn't realized I was using bad language I actually thought this was a clean story so if I didn't catch anything in previous chapters will someone tell me please. 208 reviews thanks so much!**

**WeLoVeTwIlIgHt212: I planned out that in the end I will combine the chapters so there will be one of each of the Cullen's and what was going on. I think chapter 2 had Edward's POV, but I had used Mike's when he first saw Bella because I thought it would be funny to see his reaction to Bella. For now I only plan on using Bella and Jessica's POV but there may be a time I put Edward's in there too. **

**Disclaimer: I may like stirring up trouble with the Twilight characters but that doesn't mean I own them (sadly) they belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer. Also I don't own the show Wife Swap I'm just a fan. Also I don't own Buffy The Vampire Slayer which is quickly mentioned.**

Chapter 14 (Double Date?)

BPOV (Bella's)

Six contact changes later, James was finally asleep and the cameraman was long gone. I sighed in relief as I headed outside to throw up this morning's breakfast. Even though my thirst was burning up my throat I had to wait for Mike to return before I could go hunting. I sat outside the house for a few minutes reflecting on the day and the call with Angela I had earlier.

"_Hello?" I answered the phone even though I already knew it was Angela._

"_Hey Bella, its Angela, how has your first day as Jessica been?" Angela asked getting right into the conversation._

"_Boring," I sighed, there really hadn't been much getting me through the day. Except waiting until I could get rid of the eggs and sausage which sat in my poor vampire stomach._

"_That's what I thought, hey I'll be in town for a bit do you want to hang out?" Angela asked_

"_Of course!" I responded 'I might as well take advantage of our time together.'_

"_Awesome, and maybe you can convince Mike to come too and I'll convince Ben oh and bring James!" Angela responded excitedly_

"_That sounds great," I said, 'actually it sounded like a double date' I thought, frowning at the idea. I spent most of my high school years convincing Mike we were just friends I didn't need him to bring up the question again. Especially since we are both married to different people!_

"_Yeah and then we can confront Mike, Ben's so excited! We're planning on doing good cop bad cop. Ben will be bad cop and I'll be good…" she said_

"_Uh what do I do?" I interrupted_

"_Oh this is just to help you then we can go shopping while Ben confronts Mike some more. I heard there's a new book store in Seattle that has everything we should check it out," she said. 'So that's why Alice didn't pack many books' I realized. At this rate I'll probably need a new suitcase what clothes are to Alice books were to me._

"_But wouldn't you be bored looking at books all day?" I asked her as much as I loved the idea I was sure she wouldn't want to waste her time like that._

"_I have to admit I'm a bit of a book worm I was going to go anyway also there's this novel I REALLY want to buy," she responded._

"_Which one?" I asked curious_

"_Uh I'll show you. So is that ok?" Angela asked_

"_Yeah," I said then James started crying, "James is crying I have to go," I told her_

"_Oh," she said "ok then I'll call you tomorrow talk to Mike about it k?" she asked_

"_Yep I will as soon as he comes home," I promised, the line went dead._

I heard Mike's car pull into the drive way I headed inside to heat something up for him.

"Welcome home," I greeted him

"Thanks, smells good," he said

"It's just leftovers Jessica left," I told him

"No wonder it smells good then," he said, he seemed in a better mood then this morning which made me feel better too. _Maybe last night had been a bit too much._

"So I talked to Angela again," I told him

"Oh, how is she?" he asked

"Happy," I answered, I hadn't really asked how she was but she seemed happy. "She suggested that the five of us spend the day together. Her, Ben, James, you, and me," I told him

"So it's kind of like a double date," he said, _please let's not get into this again_ I thought to myself.

"Of course not just _friends_ hanging out," I told him, emphasizing the word friends

"But won't you feel like the third wheel not having Edward there?" he asked

I was shocked I never heard Mike say Edward instead of Cullen, "well actually I was going to hang out with Angela and you and James were hanging out with Ben," I said

"Ben wants to see James?" he asked

"Well that's what she suggested but I guess I could take James," I said

"Have you forgotten your living by my rules? Of course you take James and I'll just go with Ben," Mike said.

I nodded as I took the food out of the microwave and placed it in front of him the smell of it hit my nose and made me gag. I was thirsty, very thirsty, there went my contacts.

"I'll be right back," I told him happy that he was now home so I could go into the woods to hunt.

"Where you going?" he asked

"Uh…bathroom!" I responded a little too excited

"Ok…you go do that," he said blushing a little

I didn't give that a second thought I exited the kitchen slowly and headed to the bathroom so the camera would see me. Then locking the door I opened the window and snuck out.

There wasn't much wild life I realized except a few chipmunks, squirrels and birds. Nothing to satisfy the hunger I had I realized I might have to go to a butcher's shop and _ugh_ buy cold pigs blood. _Well Angel form Buffy The Vampire Slayer did it but then again that was just David Boreanaz playing a vampire but it was worth a try._ Or I realized I could drown a few squirrels now to quench some thirst and while Mike and James are sleeping I could do what Edward used to do when I was human hunt quickly at night. It seemed like a full proof plan.

I headed back through the window, checking myself in the mirror while the toilet flushed. I turned on the faucet, once again all part of the act. I walked back into the kitchen only being gone for a few minutes.

"So how was work?" I asked him

"Ok," Mike answered pushing food around his plate, "thanks for the food but I'm tired," he finally said.

"Ok," I responded glad that I could go deeper into the woods and maybe find some deer. Again avoiding the cameras I went to the guest room and snuck out the window.

The roads were quit as most people were asleep in their beds I jogged through the darkness. This was a traditional suburb; all the houses were similar designs. And all the lawns were the same length and width it took me 5 minutes on foot until I reached the deep forest.

I was now far away from the human population to let myself go to my senses. I closed my eyes letting the different scents glide across my nose. A familiar one burned my throat, _deer_ it was my favorite, I suppose it had to do with either me being such a simple girl that I was happy with whatever I got. Or because as a human I was weaker than most like deer seem to be. And I was always on someone's blacklist human or not.

After sucking down two deer I left the woods feeling prepared for whatever was next. But I made a mental note, _no more eggs and sausage._

**A/N: Once again sorry for late update, hope you enjoyed this chapter! R&R please! Up next Jessica + Cullen's + club = DRAMA!!!**


	15. Innocence

**Author's Note: Chapter 15 enjoy! Once again sorry for the late update!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight mine? No way it's the property of Stephenie Meyer. Also I don't own Wife Swap either.**

Chapter 15 (Innocence)

JPOV (Jessica's)

The drive down was way too quit; even Alice hadn't made a single peep. Jasper sat next to Alice in the shotgun while I sat behind. The silence only gave me time to reflect, _what had Alice been hiding?_ I wondered_, was she actually a mind reader?_ No that couldn't be, she would have known I was still completely clueless of the Cullen's grand secret. _Well if there is any secret_

Finally tired of the silence I spoke, "do either of you believe in mind readers or even psychics?" I asked

Alice calmly responded, "I'm sure something of that nature exists as we aren't all the same," she said.

_What did Alice mean that we weren't all the same?_ I voiced that question.

"Well, people are like snowflakes you never see the same snowflake twice," Alice responded

I rolled my eyes at that comment _how many times had I heard the snow flake comment? Too many times._

I stayed silent as we pulled into Forks only night club, _Burgundy. _I followed Alice and Jasper towards the bouncer

"I. D.'s?" he asked

Alice pulled hers out followed by Jasper the bouncer nodded letting them through. I was about to pull mine out

"It's fine Mrs." He said letting me through, _was he calling me old?_

I put my hands to my face searching for a wrinkle, _I was twenty five! I'm not old!_ I walked past him anger flowing through me.

"Over here!" called Alice

I headed over to the tablewhere the rest of the Cullen's sat, all deep in conversation. At least until I sat down, the cameraman followed me trying to hide his grin from me. _Great, he saw the whole Jessica is getting to old for I. D. cards thing._

"Do I look old?" I asked, "I mean be honest because that guy didn't check my I.D. card," I told them.

I turned towards Carlisle and Esme, they were older than me they must have encountered the same problem then me, _right?_

"Of course not sweetheart you look a little tired, but that's it," Esme said once again in her motherly tone. I wished once more that she and Carlisle would adopt me not for Edward but so I could have a mother like her.

"Tired of course! I have barley anytime for myself, since I had James," I told them. The name received a glare from Edward and Emmett

"James is your baby right?" asked Rosalie leaning closer, as a knee jerk reaction I pulled away but caught myself before I rudely did so. She smelled like roses it was slightly funny or maybe just ironic.

"Yeah, sweet little James," I cooed

"Sweet?" asked Edward

"Well of course he's only a baby, I'm sure Bella is loving him," I said.

That received some more peeved looks from Edward and the rest of the Cullen's well except for Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie.

"Do you have a picture of him?" asked Rosalie she seemed too happy about my baby. I never thought of her as the motherly type, I would have never left James in her hands _but maybe I was wrong._

"Yep," I said pulling out my tattered wallet, "here," I said to Rosalie handing her a small pile of wallet size pictures of James.

"Oh he's so cute!" Rosalie cooed

I turned to her shocked

"Rose loves babies," Emmett explained

"Then why haven't you had any?" I asked

"We can't," Rosalie said calmly but her hands tightened in fists Jasper grabbed the pictures before they were squished in her pale hands.

"Oh, sorry…" I mumbled

"I'm sure we could always adopt though, right babe?" Emmett asked

Rosalie lifted her head up and scrunched her lips in thought then said, "I doubt you would pass as a good father Em."

"Come on Rose, I'm not that bad with Renesmee am I?" he asked

"Ha! As I recall you're the one who encourages her to play with fire literally!" Rosalie retorted

"It was once-ok three times but no more I swear!" Emmett said

"Oh my God what happened?" I asked, intrigued by this new information

"Emmett convinced Renesmee to burn some of Esme's furniture," Edward said

"Wow," I said shocked, mental _note do not __**EVER**__ leave James with Emmett._

"It was a mistake anyways Esme was buying new furniture," Emmett said

"But don't I ALWAYS keep my old furniture Emmett?" Esme asked in a different more frightening tone

"Yes," gulped Emmett, "sorry," he apologized

"Ok time for drinks," said Alice

"Bloody Mary," said Jasper which was followed by laughter by the Cullen's

"I'll have one too," Rosalie said

"Count me in," Emmett responded

"I want one too," Esme said

"You do know no bloody Marys were hurt in the process right? I'll have one as well," was Carlisle's response

"I guess I will too," Edward said

"Me too! How about you Jessica?" asked Alice

"Uh I guess I'll have an Apple Martini," I said

"Cool! I'll go ord-" Alice's response was broke off by a fit of giggles followed by Edward then Jasper. Then the rest of us for some strange reason found the table in front of us so funny! It was incredibly ridiculous

"What's –_laughs_- so –_laughs_- funny?" I asked laughing at every word like it was a joke

"Oh you'll see," Alice and Edward said together

"Jinx you owe me a soda!" Alice responded

"Now since when do you drink soda?" asked Edward

Alice sighed, "Fine! OK time for orders I'll be back in a sec!" Alice said jogging up to the bartender

A few quiet seconds later Alice returned, "Wow that was fast," I responded

"It would have been faster but you ordered the Apple Martini," Alice said

"7 bloody Mary's and 1 Apple Martini," said the waiter handing the Cullen's their drinks "Mrs. This has alcohol in it I can get you an Apple juice to replace it I didn't realize you were pregnant," he said to me.

"I'm not pregnant!" I shouted I didn't mean to but suddenly I was feeling self couscous so unlike myself. "Can I leave?" I asked without waiting for a response I walked out of course followed by a cameraman. It was too far to walk back to the Cullen's house anyways I wouldn't know where to go so I just walked the streets. Unsure of where I was going all I knew was the cameraman was by my side and I couldn't go back not tonight.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter R&R please!**

**Next Chapter**

**~what Mike thinks is a double date turns into more than either of them can handle. **


	16. When Two Worlds Clash

**Author's Note: Chapter 16, hope you enjoy! And sorry about the super late update but believe me this is worth it. Let the true drama begin**

**WeLoVeTwIlIgHt212: I guess I was feeling like Jessica needed to have a hard time, also I mentioned earlier that she hadn't lost the weight she gained when carrying James.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight and Wife Swap and never will**

Chapter 16 (When Two Worlds Clash)

BPOV (Bella's)

My hands ran across a blue summer dress, this was the only choose I had that didn't scream date. It was more casual than what Alice usually gave me and the skirt of my dress hanged on my waist and trailed to my ankles. My hair stayed in perfect waves, no need to brush I was definitely not preparing like I would if I was seeing Edward _not that I usually dressed up for said occasions well I never dressed up except when Alice was involved._ Too bad my vampire looks made me look like I had been preparing for a date with Mike when I defiantly hadn't!

I sighed heading out to the kitchen, packing baby food and formula for James then placing it in a baby bag. Mike was preparing, I could hear him mumble about ties and shirt colors, _he did know this was a casual get together right?_ I sighed again trying to act as normal as I could as the cameraman watched me.

If I wasn't so used to being watched by the Cullen's I probably would be creeped out by the cameraman watching mostly every move I made.

I glanced at the clock again 10:34 Angela and Ben were running late not that it really mattered since Mike was too.

Speak of the devil, here came Mike in a light blue t-shirt and khaki pants, _ok that's slightly casual_ then his cologne hit my nose. It was way too strong I would insist on the windows being pulled down or I'd have to hold my breath. At least I wasn't thirsty anymore; Jessica won't have to worry about me sucking her husband dry.

The doorbell rang, "I'll get it!" I told him

Opening the door and letting in the outside breeze along with Angela and Ben made the environment much more relaxing, and got that horrible stench coming off Mike away from my nose.

Angela looked very different with her short bob instead of her traditional long hair, while Ben had grown a few inches yet he still was shorter then Angela.

"I love your haircut," I told Angela

"Thanks," she smiled touching her hair, "so are we ready?" she asked

I nodded while Mike said, "Let's get this show on the road,"

We headed towards the car, unaware of the drama we were about to face.

JPOV (Jessica's)

My legs fell beneath me I was too tired to move another inch, I was now at the border of Forks and some other town. I was too tired to glance above at the sign behind me, at that moment luck must have been on my side as a taxi cab inched towards me, I lifted my hand into view and he slid to a stop.

"I'm on break," the man said. He looked to be in his late forties with his salt and pepper hairstyle.

"I'm sorry but can you take me into Seattle, I'll pay double," I said, I still had some extra cash from Alice's shopping trip. $250 to be exact, I waved a hundred dollar bill at him

"Fine," he said, "where ye wanna go?" he asked, in a strong accent

"Um into Seattle," I said as I entered the cab followed by an exhausted cameraman

"Anywhere in Seattle?" he asked

I nodded

"Is the camera guy gonna be here the whole time?" he asked

"Yeah I'm on wife swap," I told him as we pulled out of Forks

BPOV

I was right Mike thought this was a double date; I stared at my pale reflection trying to calm myself down. I stared at mirror seeing every little fiber of it through my vampire vision; I was standing in a restraunt. Angela and Ben were playing good cop bad cop while I fed James his bottle, then Mike shocked me by saying this was the best date ever! Of course I couldn't stand to be there while Angela and Ben laughed it off awkwardly. _What in the world was Mike thinking?_

_Poor Jessica,_ I thought sympathetically leaving the marble bathroom and headed back to my seat.

"Good Bella your back, I tried to talk sense into this boy but he won't push maybe one on one time will help," Angela said without me saying no don't leave me with him she was gone. I stared at him across from me. To everyone it would seem this was a date, Mike smiled, and he was totally enjoying this.

"Don't get the wrong idea Mike," I told him

"Come on Bella, just think about it you and me," Mike said grinning like the Cheshire cat

"And James your son remember? He is both yours and Jessica, your _**wife**_ who you love," I told him happy to have James here.

Before Mike could respond an all too familiar voice said

"Mike? Bella?"

JPOV

I ended up in front of some high scale restraunt, with a pile of cash burning a hole in my pocket I decided to spend it on some food, hoping no one would say I was fat or pregnant.

I walked into the restraunt and saw them, sitting by the tree at a long table alone well except for James who was behaving, amazingly enough.

What surprised me most was Mike was grinning like he never grinned before and Bella had a pained/annoyed look on her face.

I walked over ignoring the waiter who was following me saying something but I blocked it out, _I couldn't lose Mike to this temptress!_

"Mike? Bella?" I asked hoping I was just hallucinating and that these two people were just complete strangers.

"Jessica?" Bella asked turning to me

She looked so different, so pretty, _did she get work down?_

"Jess babe what are you doing here?" asked Mike

"Is Edward here?" Bella asked in a hopeful tone

"No, I ran away," I admitted

"Pretty funny," said my cameraman

"What Jess made a complete fool of herself?" asked Mike laughing until I sent a glare his way.

"What is this? A date?!" I shouted

"No, you have the wrong Idea Ben and Angela were here!" Bella shouted

"Really, Mike?" I asked him

"Really," he responded

"You know that's it! You obviously don't love me! God my parents were right we rushed into something; I don't even know you anymore! And I don't care except I'm no one anymore, I'm fat, and I'm ugly and no one loves me," I cried

I felt so foolish, and then Bella locked me in a cold embrace

BPOV

I almost cried at the sight of Jessica I never had seen her so heartbroken she loved this idiot of a man who I knew loved her back.

"Mike tell her what you told me," I instructed

"Jess, I do love you, more than anything. I know I'm not home much anymore, it's not because I've lost interest, I haven't I'm just trying to make enough money for a life you want. I love you Jess," he said, tears pooled out of his eyes.

"Oh mike! I don't need fancy things all I want is the three of us you, James and me," Jessica said pulling Mike into a kiss

JPOV

I missed this so much, his lips on mine they were meant for me, like mine were for him. It was perfect we were perfect, and I was so happy.

"You're still not out of the dog house," I told him

**A/N: OK only a few more chapters**

**Next chapter: The Cullen's POV of the show**

**R&R please!**


	17. Eyes Wide Open

**Author's Note: *sigh* I know I haven't updated in a while this is my fault; I got stuck like we all do. Anyways this is the chapter Jessica begins to put things together so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Wife Swap**

Chapter (Eyes Wide Open)

JPOV (Jessica's)

After much convincing I left Mike with Bella and headed back to the Cullen's. When I entered the household all the Cullen's and Jacob Black were sitting in the living room.

"What's going on?" I asked cautiously

"Rule change!" Alice cheered

'_Oh right'_ I pretty much forgot about that well actually my mind had gone on vacation since Mike pronounced his love for me and on film too!, "give me a sec," I said exiting the living room and headed up to my room. Of course there on my bed was a blank notebook, I jotted down a few rules then headed to the bathroom to freshen up. Then I headed down to the Cullen's, it was time for payback.

"Ok rule number 1!" I said a little too enthusicaly, Alice was starting to rub off me. "Everyone must get a job except for Esme and Renesme," I let the two names slide on my tongue it was then I realized the similarity. "Edward?" I asked

As if catching on to my train of thought Edward answered "Renesmee is named after Esme and Bella's mother Renee," he said

I nodded that made sense _but wait… wasn't Renesmee adopted?_

Before I could ask this question Alice shouted "Rule number 2!"

"Right…" I started looking down on the pad, "…this one's for Jacob and Renesmee," I said

"I'm not part of this family so I don't have to listen," he replied pulling Renesmee closer to him.

"Anyways," I started ignoring Jacob's interruption, "I feel you're a bad influence on her," this caused Emmett to laugh but he quickly covered it with a cough. "That's why I think it's best you don't see each other anymore," that caused the worst reaction I had ever seen from a teenager or even a child before.

Jacob stood up and growled, his whole body shook with fury and his eyes glared at me with such hatred a vampire would run and hide.

"I will not!" he growled

"Did you just growl at me?" I asked

"Of course not Jake like's making weird sounds right Jakey?" Renemsee said

I looked at him, "is this because you can't have Bella?" I asked

"Of course not! I just CAN'T leave Nessie," he said, as if the thought would pain him. _She was just a girl right? He was acting like…Edward. Like a guy in love. This sicko loved a little girl!_ I realized this wasn't right I cleared my throat and said.

"We'll talk about this later," I said hoping by then he would be calm enough not to kill me, "rule number 3 I know I really shouldn't have to say this but you should have stood up for me at Burgundy so this rule will enforce that as a family you will all be there for each other," I said

There were no replies so I continued, "rule 4!" I stared down at the notepad but there was nothing, "ahh… no more rough housing," I came up with

That wiped the smirk off Emmett's face, but he didn't look furious he just looked relaxed, calm. _Too calm._

"Is that it?" he asked

"Yep," I nodded

"If I can't attack my brothers' can I at least wrestle with Jacob?" he asked his eyes appeared to be begging

I sighed giving in "sure,"

He smiled jumping up and exited the room, "Jacob!" he yelled

Without a second thought Jacob ran outside, out of my own personal interest I and the cameraman followed.

We entered the large yard which was completely bare except for a few flowers that seemed to be wild ones. I would have expected a large garden of some sort or a fancy patio but the garden didn't seem to have the same essence as the house.

"It's the boy's playground," Alice said appearing beside me

I nodded, but I didn't quite understand, _was rough housing something a bunch of older men really enjoyed?_ I wondered if it had to do with being adopted but they never seemed to care very much.

That was another question I decided to save, did any of them really miss their parents or was it just the past and something that never crossed their mind.

Man I was thinking way too critically into this but, this was probably the last chance I would ever have to understand them.

My eyes went back to the fight as they wrestled in the dirt then I heard it a loud snap. Jacob fell back and moaned in pain my eyes went back to Emmett who seemed unbothered he was even grinning.

Then I heard a loud howl like a coyote or maybe even a wolf. My mind ran back to the memory of those giant wolfs in the forest, _were they still here?_

Suddenly two wolves appeared beside Jacob, the smaller one licking Jacob's face roughly. The other one slowly walking towards Emmett, their eyes trained on him as if ready to pounce at any moment.

"Stop Seth!" laughed Jacob

My eyes turned back to the boy and the wolf, they appeared like a boy would with his pet. But this wasn't a pet it was a wolf.

I felt air rushing in and out of my throat; it was too much again my mind floated back to that picture In the office.

"It's OK," Alice said grabbing my hand with her cold one

"You're cold," I mumbled

Alice nodded then her stare shifted to Edward who held Rennesmee possessively.

"Jessica do you believe in vampires and werewolves?" asked Edward

**A/N: I know it's short and that I haven't update in like forever but please R&R!**


	18. Is This It?

**Author's Note: Wow many reactions. OK first off Noble Korhedron I am aware the big mean Volturi will get Jessica if the truth is revealed but you'll just need to read and find out. With that said let's continue… **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Wife Swap**

Chapter 18 (Is This It?)

JPOV (Jessica's)

"_Jessica do you believe in vampires and werewolves?" asked Edward_

"What?" I asked shocked

"Edward what are you doing?" snarled Rosalie

"Its fine Rose," Alice said releasing my hand, "this is the safest approach,"

"But can't we just lie like we have been?" Rosalie asked her eyes glaring at me

"We can, but she'll find it out herself she's already piecing it together," Alice answered

"Then stop it your psychic!" Rosalie shouted my mind was too wound up to comprehend what was happening in front of me.

"Not helping Rose, anyway she won't do any harm," Alice responded

"This is Jessica Stanley we're talking about!" if possible Rosalie's voice grew louder

"Hey!" I replied "I resent that!" I was able to find my voice once more, even if it wasn't as strong as I would like.

"Oh come on we know you haven't liked Bella, so what makes you think we'll let you in on our family secret?" she asked

_Secret? So they were hiding something and by her reaction it was big._

"Well geeze it's getting more and more obvious, and you already spilled the beans," I said. I waited for Rosalie to squirm_, truth be told though I had no clue what was going on, but she didn't need to know that._

"So you know?" she asked, now intently staring at me

"I know," I said my voice filled with false confidence

"She doesn't know," Edward replied I turned to him shocked, _how did he know? Was it obvious?_

"Hey how do you know if I know or if I don't?" I asked him

"Mind reader," he replied

I was speechless

"See she doesn't know," Edward said

"Psychic? Mind reader?" I asked I felt my heart beat quicken, maybe it was the excitement or the walls were coming in_… wait Jessica! Your outside, which means no walls!_

"And I'm superman!" called Emmett, interrupting me from the dark spiral my mind seemed to be in

"Really?" I asked, guessing anything was possible

"Nope just your normal teenager if by you mean super strong, super cool, and super hot," he said receiving a smack by Rosalie.

I rolled my eyes they were making me so gullible, I realized not only were they joking but once again I looked like a fool on TV.

"So what's with the wolves?" I asked

"Leah and Seth are my pack," said Jacob

"Pack? _Like gang?_ " I asked

Reneesmee whispered in Jacob's ear, too quiet for me to comprehend. A few moments later Jacob replied with a nod. Then Reneesme said something else and he shook his head.

"Yes or no?" I asked tapping my foot impatiently

"No, they're not my buds. Their just a few of the reservations wolves," Jacob answered.

I stared again at the wolves, what I was hoping would be the Cullen's secret ended up being another joke placed on me and just another reason I wasn't bringing James to La Push.

I blinked a few times to clear my head, _but still why would Edward ask me about vampires?_ He left before I could ask. I turned to the cameraman but he wasn't there.

"Out for a smoke," Alice said appearing beside me. She was grinning happily and it made me sick.

"Why in the world do you guys need to play tricks on me, it isn't nice," I stated. Honestly I used to feel Alice was one of the nicest, most sociable Cullen out of all them. She was always filled to the top with happiness and just looking at her smile could make you feel better about yourself, even if she was always being followed by her strange boyfriend. AKA Jasper Hale or as I like to call him the boy who looks like he's in a lot of pain. Though it may not be creative title and he wasn't exactly a boy anymore, more like a man.

"Honestly Jess it's not my fault," Alice said, her eyes looked innocently at me

I had enough of this 'innocent' act, they all played it was driving me crazy. At least I had one more week, a week till I would be safe in Mike's arms, away from this crazy family.

I walked into the house and headed up to my room, happy to lie down and piece everything together.

So ok maybe I hadn't figured out the big secret yet but I could guess. I knew it sent Rosalie into panic, _was it out of herself or in protection of her family?_

Maybe they were all infertile, that would explain Jasper and Alice's lack of off spring but not Edward's and Bella's Reneesmee. Maybe it was just Rosalie and Jasper who were infertile after all they were twins; _twins were exactly the same right?_

I sighed; I guess it was one theory.

I shut my eyes and let my overpowering need for sleep overtake me.

This wasn't like any dream I had before, I was back in Carlisle's office staring at the painting just like my first day. When suddenly it started moving, or at least the caped men did. At first I couldn't make out what they were saying then I heard it. Dr. Cullen's voice, it was as clear as day and the words seemed to hang in the air around me.

Feeling it was only my mind playing tricks on me I shook my head but suddenly Alice was gripping my hand again.

"I'm cold! Are you cold? I'm always so cold! And I'm a psychic isn't that weird?" Alice asked grinning a Chester cat grin.

I opened my mouth to say something when Emmett appeared on my other side, "did you know that Pluto is the farthest planet from the sun? And the smallest in diameter? Though I suppose some would say it really isn't a planet…" Emmett said I blocked him out. I stared at him thoroughly noticing his hair was slicked back and he was wearing thick glasses that magnified his gold eyes.

"Shut up Emmett!" said Rosalie who was glaring at her husband

"Now kids no fighting," Esme said entering the office

"But mom!" the three groaned

"Now kids, you know your father is busy talking to the Volturi," Esme stated then walked off

"Volturi?" I asked

"Vampire royalty," said Emmett

"Big bad, mean people," Alice chimed in

Something strange was going on and I wasn't sure if it truly was my mind playing tricks on me or if my mind had already pieced the Cullen secret together.

"What do they do?" I asked hoping for a straight answer

"Nothing much just wait for food to come to them," replied Rosalie opening a compact to stare down at herself.

I nodded not really understanding them. Emmett's comment hit me, he said _vampire_ royalty right? I mentally questioned, Alice turned to me

"You know Edward can read your mind right?" she asked

"What?" I asked as earlier conversation hit me as well, _mind reader? And Alice was psychic right? Was this the family secret but why was Rosalie so freaked?_

"Yep, you know also Edward left because Bella smelled too good," Alice said

"What?" I asked, as long as I've known Bella she's never worn perfume, _unless…_

"Yeah her blood," Alice said answering my unspoken question

A cold gust smacked me in the face waking me up; I sat up in bed staring at Rosalie who was standing at the end of my bed. Her gold eyes darker and I wondered if the lighting was different in this room.

"Good you're up," she said walking out

My cheek began to sting and I felt tears prick my eyes, she smacked me I realized. _Rosalie smacked me! Had I put it together? Was my theory right? _I stared at the open door, _well here goes nothing_ I thought heading out the bedroom.

**A/N: So sorry for late update, next chapter ASAP! R&R please!**


	19. Lies

**Author's Note: Sorry for confusing you guys last time, Jessica was dreaming. And you'll see why later on the Cullen's told her- or tried to. But this chapter is all Bella so enjoy!**

**Also I know this wasn't up as fast as I wanted it to!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Wife Swap**

Chapter 19 (Lies)

BPOV

"That's it," Mike said handing me the last of his 'Bella collection' part of me was flattered by the gesture but at the same time creeped out. Mike had old tests, lost pencils, and even strands of my hair! I never realized how obsessed he really was!

"Good," I replied giving him a quick smile, this was step one of de-obsessing him. Luckily years apart had destroyed most of his school boy crush or at least he said so.

This was the first real day of rule changes and I was finally able to change things around here. On top of being able to finally help Mike and Jessica I was glad that in one week I would be back in Edward's arms.

I sighed contently then picked up the trash and headed outside with Mike

"Rule one completed," I said using my pen to mark out 1) Convince Mike that you two could never be!

"Not yet," Mike said walking inside

"Wait! What do you mean?" I asked

"Sure the stuffs gone, but I still have feelings Bell are you sure it's not possible?" he asked boy was Mike going to be in trouble when Jessica heard this.

"Mike," I groaned, "come on we're both married. Happily for that matter!" I said remembering the encounter with Jessica and the confession that followed.

"I know," he said his head glancing down in defeat, "it's just geeze Bella I can't get you off my mind," Mike admitted.

I sighed this was going to be harder than I thought, "look Mike you're great and all…" I started as I reached out my hand for his

"I don't want to hear it Bella!" he shouted

"Mike you already know why so I won't repeat it. But what about Jess? She loves you and you love her, remember?" I asked

Mike nodded, "I know,"

"How about this, I'll tell you all my bad qualities," I began

"It probably won't make any difference," Mike moaned in frustration as he slid into his seat. I sat across him at the dining room table.

"I have the worst morning breath," I started listing off lies "I'm inpatient and rude when I don't get my way…"

"That doesn't sound like you," Mike said glancing at me

"This is a façade! Remember that first night?" I asked

Mike nodded, "that's me!" Mike still seemed unconvinced. I sighed "fine your right it's not me,"

Mike laughed "thanks for trying but I think this is something I have to do on my own,"

I smiled I guess even as a vampire I was still a horrible liar. "Well are you ready for rule two, spend more time with James?" I asked

Mike smiled, and headed into the living room to pick James out of his pen. I watched the two play as yesterday passed through my mind again.

_I entered the living room notebook in hand ready to get this over with._

"_Rule 1," I started glancing at Mike who cradled James in his arms. "Mike you need to get over me,"_

_Mike nodded, I waited for his response. I had expected him to deny it or put up a fight but he just sat there patiently waiting._

"_2, James is your son it's about time you spent more time with him," I said_

"_I've tried Bella but I don't have much free time," he responded_

"_Make it Mike," I responded sternly then moved on, "rule 3, take one night off every week for date night," I said._

"_But what about James we can't afford a babysitter!" Mike said_

"_I know, but I already cleared it with Angela and she said she would be happy to have practice for when she delivers next fall," I answered. "Rule 4, find a certain job that interests you and will get you farther in life." I said_

_Mike nodded again "is that it?" he asked_

_I nodded in reply_

"_OK see you later, I'm late for work," he said handing me the sleeping James_

"_I called in earlier they would be happy to give you the rest of the week off with full pay," I said._

"_How?" he asked_

"_They don't want to look mean on TV," I said. In truth I actually made a pretty threatening phone call last night, but he didn't need to know that. _

_Mike nodded again, I rolled my eyes as he turned away. He was completely gone today._

"Mrs. Cullen?" asked an assistant breaking me out of the memory

"Yes?" I asked

"Phone call, it's a family emergency," he answered. My mind quickly went to mother, _was she ok? Or Charlie?_ I knew his diet was instable and he was close to the age Harry Clearwater was when he had a heart attack. I quickly and as humanly possible grabbed the phone.

"Yes?" I asked

"Bella you're going to want to leave the room for this," Alice said on the other end

_Alice! Oh how I missed her soprano voice how it rang like bells._ I exited the room as Mike said "What's wrong?"

"What happened?" I asked noticing the cameraman was watching me

"Jessica knows," Alice said

"What?" I asked

"She knows what we are, or she will," Alice explained

"Are you sure?" I asked, trying to cover the fear in my voice

"Yes I keep seeing it in my visions. I've tried everything even trying to get her to quit the show!" Alice said

"I wish I could help," I replied

"I know their watching you," Alice sighed "We tried to tell her but Rose got angry and made the situation worse. So now she knows some of it," Alice said

"What does she know?" I asked the cameraman came closer trying to catch each word.

"That I'm psychic and Edwards a mind reader," Alice answered

"That's all?" I asked this was easy! Alice could simply mask this as something like they were part of a circus.

"That won't work, Rosalie would hate the idea," Alice said

"Who cares what she wants!" I responded slightly annoyed that Rosalie had already made it worse, whatever she had done.

"Bella calm down," Jasper said on the other line "the cameras watching you, be careful," Jasper said.

I sighed he was right if I wasn't careful I would blow our cover

"I understand, but I can't leave right now you'll have to do it without me, but no floral print!" I responded

I heard a few chuckles on the other end

"I'm guessing then time traveling back to the eighties is out of the question," Jasper laughed.

"I need to go," I said

"As soon as your home we are teaching you how to become an actress!" Alice said before I hung up handing the phone back to the assistant.

"Everything ok?" he asked

"Yes, my Mom's planning a baby shower for her friend and couldn't figure out the theme," I lied.

He nodded and mumbled "that's not much of a family crisis,"

I ignored the comment I knew perfectly well my lies were horrible but at least he seemed convinced. I walked back into the living room, Mike getting up and walking toward me with a worried face.

"It's ok," I said before he asked what was wrong

He nodded returning to James, I sat down in the love seat. Fear overcame me and I was worried that once more the Volturi would return. It would be the third time we messed with them, just like baseball it would be three strikes and you're out.

I cradled my head and dried cried it was all I could do

**A/N: R&R!**


	20. The Price We Must Pay

**Author's Note: I'm sorry it took so long, hope you enjoy chapter 20!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Wife Swap**

Chapter 20 (The Price We Must Pay)

APOV (Alice's)

I put down the phone, we really were getting a little too deep now and I was unsure of how to get out of this mess. My mind went back to the vision

_Jessica was flipping through a Cosmo magazine as we discussed the ins and outs of fashion these days._

_Then her finger slid against the edge of the page and sliced open, just like Bella's 18__th__ birthday. The scent filled my head but I was able to resist little could I say for Jasper who ran into the room in a blood lust daze._

_I lifted out my arms trying to contain him but he pushed me off and headed towards a now frightened Jessica. All I heard were her screams as I returned back to the present._

I shuddered, there were others like this. Her annoying Jacob so he phased. Her angering Edward by saying he treated Bella wrong. Her confronting Jasper and me about our dislike of children… the list was never ending some ended on a sad note; Jessica in a pool of her own blood, Jasper leaving ashamed of himself.

It brought imaginary tears to my eyes and a pain to my heart to see my one and only love ashamed of himself. Of course I didn't tell him of the outcome of my visions not wanting to upset him. My only way around this was to tell Jessica what we were without cameras around. But that was out of the question now; Rosalie had to open her big mouth. I was going to make it quick and Edward was willing to help, if we made it small then she wouldn't tell anyone but now I was unsure.

My last chance now was to prevent these visions from happening; I began watching her like a hawk. Then this morning a fool proof plan popped into my head, I would make her life hell so she would leave. I know I would upset Carlisle and Esme with my actions but they were all for good.

I left the bedroom and headed downstairs, Jessica was sitting at the table eating cereal.

"Hey," I said sitting down

"Hi," she mumbled

"You know I heard this new gym was opening up," I lied

"I'm not, much for gyms," Jessica said around a spoonful of cereal

"I guess that makes sense," I trailed staring at her for longer than necessary then getting up

"What do you mean?" asked Jessica dropping her spoon and turning towards me

"Well it's obvious you've got let's see a bit rounder," I said

"I was pregnant," Jessica retorted

"You were but not anymore it's about time you got your butt moving and get back into shape," I said

"Actually…that doesn't sound so bad," Jessica said after a minute

I realized my plan wasn't so good, I thought weight was her weakness but I was wrong. I quickly changed plans and ended up with one that would cause Bella to get angry. But hey it's either we get exposed to the whole world or Bella gets angry. She's got forever to fume and forgive me.

"You know… we should go today I mean that's what Bella would do," I said

"She works out? But she's like a super klutz," said Jessica confused; she also wasn't getting my point.

"Well she doesn't work out per se but she does leave Nessie alone for long periods of times," I said

"Well she can't be all alone can she? I mean your house has so many people she can never really be alone," Jessica said.

This wasn't working and I was becoming frustrated, I wanted her out of the house before Jasper and the rest of the family returned from hunting.

"Actually I don't want to go to the gym," I said breaking the silence

"Fine with me," Jessica said finishing her cereal, "so ahh about you and Jasper why don't you have kids yet?" she asked as she washed her bowl. She was facing away from me staring out the window giving me time to come up with a fool proof response. I went through them in my head until I landed on the perfect one.

"We're too young I mean we aren't even married," I lied

"You aren't? But I just expected you two to be everyone else is," Jessica responded turning around to face me.

"We like keeping things slow, we're worried if we move too fast we'll mess it up," I said

"But you've been dating for like forever right?"

_It sure felt that way_, "since 10th grade, it's actually not that long,"

"But everyone else is married,"

"OK I'll be honest," I sighed for dramatic effect "I'm scared, he's so perfect and wonderful and sometimes I feel like I'm not enough."

"But you are," she said sitting down next to me

"How do you know?" I asked

"Because your one of the nicest people I know, even though really I don't know you and you have made me feel like crap a lot lately but still I can see it in his eyes the way he looks at you is the way Mike looks at me," She then covered my left hand with her right.

I smiled at her in a way I wished that this week we would become close but the secret was more important to protect.

I got up realizing it wouldn't be long until everyone was home

"Where are they?" she asked

"Where are who?" I asked pretending to be confused

"The rest of your family, it's so quite it's kind of creepy," admitted Jessica

"Hiking," I lied

Jessica looked outside again

"Why aren't you hiking too?" she asked

"It's kind of boring," I lied

"Then why do you guys do it?" she asked

"Carlisle is all for family bonding and he's been so nice taking us all in it's one of the many ways we repaid him," I answered

Jessica nodded and I left the room I was planning on meeting the family half way but the cameraman or one of the cameramen were following me.

I glanced back at Jessica as I left the room _even I didn't know what this week held all I knew was it was going to be a long one._

**A/N: Not my best but as you can see Jessica will not find out the secret or will she? R&R please!**


	21. Another Goodbye?

**Author's Note: I am extremely sorry for the delay, I was really stuck with the story and this chapter may seem strange. In the next chapter it will be Jessica's point of view so you'll find out if she knows and if she doesn't. Please read and enjoy! Also thanks to all my loyal fans, a thanks for sticking by me and my story this chapter is dedicated to all of you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Wife Swap**

Chapter 21 (Another Goodbye?)

BPOV

I stared up at the ceiling, elated at the fact that tonight was the last night away from Edward, the rest of the week had gone so smoothly and I think that Mike and I were finally on even terms. We were just friends and that was ok, we were both deeply in love and Mike had opened up about his relationship with Jessica saying that even though there were rough spots in their relationship it was still perfect.

I smiled at that thought glad that I had made him admit that. A part of me didn't want to leave this small house I had made memories here and watched Mike change into the man Jessica fell in love with. Also I knew I would miss James, the baby I mean.

I wondered how Alice and the rest of my family were dealing with Jessica. It was obvious that she didn't know yet or if she did, she was doing a good job hiding it from the nosey cameras.

I sat up and pulled out another book from my bag ready to read it and then reread it again as I did most nights here. Or at least that was the plan until Mike knocked on the door.

"Come in!" I called

"Hey Bella sorry for waking you," he apologized

"No problem I couldn't sleep," I said patting for him to sit beside me. Sure this may seem a little inappropriate to allow a married man in my bed but it was also a completely innocent gesture and like I said before we're only friends.

"It's quick," Mike said not moving from the door obviously uncomfortable from the situation before us or the thing he wanted to talk about.

"Ok," I said waiting patiently for him to begin

"It's about Jessica and me," he stated

"Ok," I said unsure where this was leading to

"Well I wanted to surprise her tomorrow with something big or grand. Something to prove that I have been completely faithful and that I still love her, you have any ideas?" he asked

"Um, well flowers are sweet but I would say no to them. Ah- chocolates are cute but I'm thinking you really want to give her the wow effect take her out leave James with Ben and Angela and just take her dancing and to a fancy dinner. Live like there is no tomorrow be as romantic and cheesy as possible and then at the end of the night tell her you love her again like you did in the restaurant," I said.

Mike nodded, "sounds good," he said pushing his hands into his pockets.

I waited for him to say something, realizing this wasn't the last thing he wanted to talk about.

"So, I was wondering after tomorrow is that it? I mean will I never see you again? Because it's been five years since graduation and I know we weren't close or anything but you're not even in contact with Angela," he said

"It's hard, life has been so hectic lately, and I mean I'm a Cullen now!" I said we both knew a Cullen meant a new more extravagant and crazy lifestyle.

"Yeah I guess." He said, he seemed disappointed

"I'll try though," I said promising I felt bad for leading him on this time over our friendship.

"OK well I'll let you sleep, tomorrow is going to be a busy day," he said

I nodded as he left my room I returned to my book but I didn't want to read anymore. I was overwhelmed with the fact I would no longer be with my friends, I thought when I was married that was it. That I would never have to see them again; that I would never have to think of them again.

_Why did I have to go through with this wife swap nonsense? _That reminded me I hadn't thought if a punishment yet for Alice and Emmett. I could steal all of Alice's clothes but she would know, I could burn all my clothes but she would just replace them. For Emmett _hmm… I needed something good, really good._

I let my mind wander as the night turned to day and nearly forgot where I was. Distracted by the promise of revenge.

"Bella?" Mike called knocking on my bedroom door

"Yeah?" I asked as the reality hit me once more

"The limos here are you nearly ready?" he asked

"Yeah, give me two seconds," I said stripping out of my PJ's and putting on a blue floral dress. "Ready," I said opening the door, _good thing I never unpacked_ I thought to myself.

"Cool, then let's go," he said helping me carry my suitcase out to the car

"Bye Bella," Angela called from the living room, she was babysitting James today.

"Bye Ange! And call me when you have your baby!" I said to her

"Of course Bella, and you have to promise to at least email me, ok?" she asked

I nodded as the cameraman ushered Mike and me out of the house. It would be strange getting back to a huge house after this. Though technically I didn't live in the main house, Edward and I had our cute little Snow White cottage.

"Excited?" I asked Mike as we sat in the limo with the cameraman

"Nervous," he gulped in reply

"Ahh… the thing we talked about last night," I said realizing that he was nervous about telling Jessica how much he loved her.

"Yeah, I'm so worried that I'll mess it up, you know?" he asked me

"Well… I don't usually do the romantic gestures, that's Edward's department but Jess loves you no matter what," I told him.

"I know, I just worry that she like's Edward more," he said blushing in embarrassment

"Well I'm sure it's one sided," I said a little too confidently

"Because Jess isn't good enough for him?" he asked

"No! And anyway if that were the case, then he would have not chosen me. I'm not beautiful just average," I said.

"You are beautiful Bella! Actually you look better did you get work done?" he asked, staring more intently at me

I smiled at the fact that as a vampire I was at least pretty not my average human self. "No Mike, I live with Rosalie and Alice they give good makeup pointers," I lied.

"Right, so you all still live together?" he asked

"Most of the time," I answered. It was sort of true, Rosalie and Emmett would go off for long weekends every once in a while and Alice loved fashion week in New York so Jasper always went with her. Even Carlisle and Esme took time off.

"It must get pretty crowded," he said

"Yeah sometimes," I admitted

We sat in silence for the rest of the ride, which I guess wasn't so long. As we both lived in Washington, it seemed pointless to catch a plane to meet halfway. So our meeting spot was the high school, being a Saturday it was completely barren except for the few kids in detention and the unlucky teacher watching them.

The limo stopped and I quickly stared out the window at the all too familiar sight. I opened the door and the bottom of my shoes hit the pavement.

**A/N: Again I am so sorry for not updating! Next chapter is Jess's point of view then a few more chapters left. Including Bella's pay back, Mike's romantic evening with Jessica, and of course the viewing of the show in both points of view. I might also add some other filler chapter's of the Cullen's point of view if you guys want them. So you know the drill R&R and I will try and update sooner!**


	22. Orders and Secrets

**Author's Note: Once again thanks to all of you who reviewed me! Also thanks to those who understand I am trying to update when I can, here's chapter 22 enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Wife Swap**

Chapter 22 (Orders and Secrets)

JPOV

I paced around in my large bedroom; this has been where I was hiding for the last few days. Sure everyone seemed to have followed my rules but I had a gut feeling that they were all hiding something. Something big.

Yes I had been down this road before and it led to no good as I ended up being filmed as an idiot for the whole world to see. That was my turning point. By then I had learned and seen enough of the Cullen's to finally satisfy my taste for them or more importantly Edward.

I was finally able to see how much he loved Bella and it seemed to kill off any feelings I had kept for the past five years. It was freeing and I finally knew that Mike was all I wanted; sure what happened between us was not what I planned. But by now I realized life wasn't something that could be planned, I was proud of myself I was finally growing up.

I turned back to my real dilemma; my suitcase. I had packed everything I could in my suitcase unaware of where I would be staying after all there must be _**more**__ than one family by the name of Cullen right?_ But my dilemma hadn't started because I brought too many clothes. But instead by being forced into a shopping trip-something I never thought I would cringe at as I did at this moment-by Alice and in one day collecting an astounding 50 pairs of shoes ranging from ballet flats to stilettos. Then I had 20 dresses that would probably never see a day in their life. _I was a mother not a Hollywood starlet. _Of course there were also shirts, skirts, and jeans too all to Alice's distaste. So I'm sure now you can see my dilemma; I had too much clothes and too little room to take them home.

Surely I could leave some here, not that Alice or Rosalie would wear it but maybe Bella would. I shook my head at that thought I really doubted Alice would let me leave the clothes here; sure it was a nice gesture to prove she wasn't out to get me. But this was too big of a gesture _did she really think I was this upset or was she worried I saw too much and might tell someone something I saw?_ It seemed a possibility but Alice was a Cullen and well they did have a lot of cash to spend so perhaps in her world that was only a nice gesture.

Still the nagging feeling tugged at my stomach; _surely the Cullen's had something to hide_.

The thought was interrupted by a knock at the door, breaking me out of my thoughts and reminding me where I was.

"Who is it?" I asked trying to jam some ballet flats along the inside of the suitcase.

"Edward, can I come in?" he asked

"Sure." I answered still looking down at the suitcase. I wasn't in the mood to have another fight with him as it seemed that's all we ever did was fight.

The door creaked open and he slowly walked in being followed by one of the cameramen _just great_ I thought.

"They needed more footage," Edward explained

"Well its good you weren't looking for another chance to be on TV," I said pushing down on the bag to zip it up but it popped open causing shoes and other items to fly out.

"Here." Edward said handing me a few empty bags

"Thanks," I said back not looking at him but grabbing one to fill with shoes

"I know we haven't been able to have a civil conversation but I don't want you to leave thinking I hate you," he said.

"look, I understand we're adults we should be able to be in the same room and have a normal conversation without blowing up at each other, but it seems we can't so don't kill yourself over it, I never even in my wildest dreams expected you to like me I mean I wanted you to for a while but it's in the past and I've moved on," I told him.

"I see," he said

"Edward believe me its better this way, I'm just being the big person for once and giving up. I have Mike and you have Bella," I said

"I know this Jessica, I didn't come here to talk about this especially when you and Mike are already having marital problems," he said

"How did you know?" I asked

"Alice told me." he answered

I glared down at the bag still not facing him, "what makes you think you're the expert in marriage?" I asked.

"I don't think I am, but I have lived with couples for most of my life I've seen them fight and love and grow together," he said.

"What about Bella? Haven't you two ever fought because it's not that Mike and I can't stand each other it's just the fact life hit us too fast," I told him. I loved Mike with all my heart but I was aware that James had pulled us apart.

"Of course we fight and maybe I misread what Alice said but once again this isn't the point for me coming. As Bella's husband I am ordering you to stay away from her," he said. His voice changed from a soft concerned tone to a harsher one I could swear my father used to use on me.

I finally looked up.

"What?" I asked

"I am-" he started

"No I heard you, you 'order me'? What is this the eighteen hundreds? You can't tell me what to do Edward and even if it was the eighteen hundreds I don't belong to you!" I shouted

"You need to understand Bella is not the same person you once knew, she's adjusted to being a Cullen," he said.

"Just because she's rich she can't spend time with a middle class house wife?" I asked glaring up at him, _the nerve of him_ I thought.

"It would do better for your own good," he said

"My own good? Does Bella even get a say in it?" I asked, I knew Bella didn't have a mean bone in her body surely she wouldn't order me to stay away from her.

"No. But only because she is unaware of the dangers," he said

"OK fine, it's not like I've seen her in like forever. I get it but did you really need to bring the cameras in?" I asked as tears pricked my eyes, _might as well except it_ I told myself_. We weren't exactly B.F.F's._

"I suppose not," he said leaving my room "oh and I'm sorry Jessica," he said leaving.

I watched him leave the cameraman still standing in my large room. Shoes laid by my feet I stared down at them until the cameraman left.

**A/N: Wow, the idea just came to me. Of course Jessica is still after the Cullen's secret but will she find out what it is? Review and I'll try and update soon, maybe by tomorrow (I feel very inspired at the moment) though don't hold your breath I would hate to have you guys die on me. *cricket, cricket* wow sorry bad joke there. Anyways thanks to all that reviewed again!**


	23. Emmett’s done it Again

**Author's Note: Hey I am so sorry for not updating sooner! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Pop Tarts, or Wife Swap**

Chapter 23 (Emmett's Done it Again)

JPOV

For the rest of the day I sat in the room, my bags finally packed. I couldn't face any of them, _surely they must know that they went too far _I thought to myself my cheeks stained with dried tears.

Not only had he embarrassed me on TV _again_ but ordered me to stay away from Bella! I still couldn't get over the fact that Edward had ordered me! It was so strange to think that I used to fantasize kissing him with those lips that constantly brought me down. I slowly wondered how Bella had fallen for him.

Somewhere between re-living the embarrassment and trying to wrap my mind around how Bella had married him I fell asleep.

It wasn't restful just blank but in a way it was better than any sleep I had in a long time. Sure I didn't wake rejuvenated but I wasn't haunted by my own thoughts.

I changed into clothing and headed downstairs I wasn't sure yet how I would get all my bags downstairs maybe someone would help me. My stomach interrupted me by growling-I hadn't eaten a thing since yesterday's breakfast and a stale cookie I had packed previously to coming to the house.- I walked into the kitchen, glad to find it empty.

I walked to the cabinet and found a pop tart sure it may not be high on the list of a balanced breakfast but it was quick and I wanted to get out of here as soon as possible.

"Pop tart that's all you're going to eat?" asked a familiar voice

I sighed in relief it was only Esme, "yes." I answered her

"Here at least let me get you some orange juice to go with it," she said going to the fridge to get me some juice.

"No that's fine!" I tried to protest but she already had a clean glass in one hand and a juice container in the other. She ignored my protests and filled the glass up.

"Here, drink this you didn't eat much yesterday," she said handing me the glass

I complied to her request and downed the orange juice it was so good that I reached for the carton again to only be beaten by her as she refilled my glass. "Thank you," I said between sips I felt slightly embarrassed at how thirsty I was no wonder I wasn't thinking logically yesterday I thought as I finished my second glass.

"More?" she asked lifting up the carton

"No thank you," I said

"I'm sorry about Edward," she apologized

"It's fine," I said

"No it isn't. He usually never is this rude I don't know what's gotten in him," Esme said, she seemed in complete disbelief that her adopted son had been so heartless towards me.

"I guess we just easily butt heads," I said as if it were a reasonable explanation

"Still if it were true I wish he would suck up his anger toward you at least for you stay," she said

"Well it's too late for that, by the way do you know when the limo is coming?" I asked despertly trying to get the topic off of me and him.

"Around ten minutes," Alice answered entering the kitchen followed by Jasper

That reminded me I never asked them why they didn't have children but it was too late I realized.

"I probably should get my bags who knows how long that will take," I joked.

"Jazz and I took care of it," Alice said

"All of it?" I asked

"Yeah, after a while you get used to carrying around so much luggage," Alice explained still even if that were true, _how was it possible it took so quick?_

"Alice don't take all the credit Rose and I helped too," Emmett said entering the kitchen _ok that answered m question I thought I could defiantly see body builder on steroids over there carrying most of my bags._ Halfway through speaking he walked over to the toaster just when the pop tarts popped out.

"What are these?" he asked staring at them in amazement

"They're just pop tarts Emmett," Alice answered

"Pop tarts?" he asked still in amazement

"Yeah Bella used to eat them all the time Em, remember?" asked Rosalie

"Used to?" I asked

"Yeah she's gone off them, she likes liquid things now," Emmett said

"Liquid?" I asked "oh you mean alcohol!" I realized, _wow Bella must have really changed_ I thought.

"What?" Emmett asked he seemed like he wanted to say more but Alice covered his mouth.

"Yeah it's a shame she sure likes her… bloody mary's," Alice said

_Oh great those again_

"Bloody Mary's? Oh!" Emmett said

I stared at him as if he had a second head he sure was acting strange today.

"Limo's here!" Edward called from the other room

"Let's help Jessica with these bags!" Esme said as she and the rest of the Cullen's headed to the living room to carry bags out leaving me with my tiny bag that was meant to be my carry on.

"Oh don't worry I'll get that!" Nessie said carrying it out to the car

I walked out empty handed as I watched everyone now including Jacob push all the bags in the limo I wondered if we would need a second one just for the bags.

I ended up being wrong, Edward and I squished into the limo with my bags surrounding us.

"Alice sure went overboard," I said trying to lighten the mood between

"Yes." He answered

"It will be good to see Mike and Bella again right?" I asked

"Yes."

"Is that all you can say 'yes'?" I asked

"No." he answered

"Only one word answers Edward very mature," I said sarcastically

Edward didn't reply so the rest of the ride left us in silence. After a while I snuck glances at Edward who seemed to brighten as we got closer and closer to the high school; our meeting spot.

We pulled in to the school parking lot and there was the other limo, Edward was out of the car before me. I quickly un-buckled the seatbelt and launched myself out of my seat.

There he was only a couple of feet away I sped off towards him and fell into his arms, to never be let go of again.

**A/N: So how was it? I'm sorry if I killed any of you guys off and if you want I'll stop making ridiculous jokes. The only reason for my change in moods (if you were wondering) is the fact that lately I've been very happy and grateful for what I have. Anyways you know what to do; review!**


	24. Its Just You and Me Again

**Author's Note: Hey I am so sorry for not updating sooner! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Wife Swap**

Chapter 24 (It's Just You and Me Again)

BPOV

My feet hit the pavement and I ran towards Edward trying my best to stay within human speed. The moment we reached our lips locked and I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his hips. It was as if the world was lost between us, as if it didn't even matter anymore.

_We need to stop_ I thought to him once again lowering my mental barrier which had kept him out when we first met.

"Your right," he mumbled, letting go of my legs. We couldn't stand to be separated so we held each other's hands and walked into the school.

We sat across from Mike and Jessica.

"I'll go first," Jessica volunteered Edward shifted next to me. "So it was clear Edward and I did not get along at all we continually butted heads," she said

I turned to him surprised, she must have really upset him if it caused him to continually blow up at her or she was exaggerating.

"Bella it's not as bad as it sounds," he told me staring back at me

"It's worse Edward! Your family was horrible to me or at least most of them," she said

"Really?" I asked surprised

"Yes! I was continually embarrassed by them they even once pretended to be vampires," she whispered the last word.

"Well I guess it's easy to see us Cullen's have a vivid imagination right Edward?" I asked him _what had I missed?_ I wondered to myself this time with the barrier completely sealed around me. For all Edward knows I could be thinking of fluffy bunnies, well if he didn't know me that well…

"Yes, completely," he said "Bella dear at the time we had no choice," he whispered to me leaning down as he stared at the table in front of us.

"I hope you were careful," I said looking down as well.

"I was." He stated looking back up

"Still though Bella, then Edward said he was a mind reader! Like how unbelievable is that!" she laughed

"Yeah pretty unbelievable," I mumbled. _You idiot!_ I shouted mentally towards him,_ Edward what did you tell her? _I asked him

"Jess I meant no harm Emmett gave me a dare I just couldn't go back on it, man code you know?" he said

Mike nodded as if it were the best explanation

"Mike I can't believe you believe this!" Jessica shouted at him he cringed away from her, like a scolded puppy.

"Sorry sweetheart but it makes sense and I know I wouldn't want to get on Emmett's bad side," Mike apologized.

"Mike should we tell them about my stay?" I asked hoping to save him from Jessica's current fury that had strayed from Edward and landed on him.

He nodded, "ok, at first I was feeling really alone taking care of the baby-I mean James. Who by the way is a wonderful baby Jessica, but I could sense you had a lot of time to yourself Mike was rarely home and when he was, he was crabby. So at first all we did was fight but then rule change came and he opened up and I realized that he wanted just what you wanted more time together. Mike do you want to continue?" I asked

"Sure Bella, so now I get one day off each week and I'll be looking for a better job, we also get a date night every week and Angela and Ben will babysit," he said.

"Wow." Jessica breathed it took me a second to realize that she was grateful as tears fell down her cheeks. "Thanks so much Bella," she said leaning over to me but then glanced at Edward and pulled away.

"Also one last thing I'm cured!" he cheered before I could question the glance Jessica gave Edward. _Was I missing something?_

I laughed at his enthusiasm as Jessica and Edward stared at him confused.

"Together we had him get over me," I clarified

"Oh thank god," Jessica said putting a hand over her chest "I thought he had cancer or something," but she seemed happy also that now she would be sure that Mike didn't just settle. That he was a hundred percent committed in their relationship.

"Well then I have a confession as well, over the past two weeks I have come to realize that I no longer have a crush on Edward after I've seen his true colors," she said.

"That's good," I smiled at her

"Also one last thing Bella, these two weeks have also got me wondering are you happy with him because he treated me so horribly and one of the last things he told me-no ordered me was…" Jessica started

"Jessica I wouldn't." Edward said glaring at her

"Woah what is going on?" asked Mike staring at both of them

"Anyways Bella he ordered me to stay away from you, he said it wouldn't be good for you. Bella I've read about relationships like this granted I never thought it would happen to you. Ok maybe I did. But anyways, Bella you need help. You deserve better. You don't need to settle, comprende?" she asked

I stared at her

"Wait I'm still on the fact that Edward ordered you to stay away from me. What did I miss?" I asked

"It's all on film dear," Edward said gentle rubbing my arm

"I think before things get worse we should go," Mike said getting up

"But Mike she needs help!" Jessica called as Mike pulled her out of the room

The cameraman began packing "good luck you two," he said walking off.

That was it. The end of this tiring journey. Life was going to be normal again, well as normal as being a vampire makes it.

"No more cameras." I said forgetting that I was still confused on what I had missed when I was gone. I didn't care anymore. I would see all the good stuff on TV and the stuff they cut out well I'm sure Reneesme would show me.

"Reneesme," I breathed

"She's safe dear, she's spending the day with Jacob," Edward told me

I nodded, "let's go, I've missed everyone," I told him

"They missed you too," he said as we walked out of the school.

Sure there was a limo waiting for us, but we wanted speed. We kindly declined the offer and took off running, the farther we became of the school the faster our legs went. The whole time still holding hands.

**A/N: I don't think this was my best chapter but its exam week and my minds tired. Hope you enjoyed, from now on I'll try and update at least once a week. R&R!**


	25. Smells Like Reunion

**Author's Note: Hey I am so sorry for not updating sooner! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Wife Swap**

* * *

Chapter 25 (Smells Like Reunion)

BPOV

Edward and I ran hand and hand through the snow covered woods surrounding Forks. We finally reached our cottage, where I dropped off my bags. Then we ran towards the house. My mind was focused solely on my daughter and I hoped I hadn't missed much changes.

She was so close to reaching adulthood, she had less then a year now. I wasn't prepared to let her go as I am sure she would leave to live with Jacob when the time comes. If not for her own benefit but for his, honestly I knew Jacob was tired of the 'stench' which came off of us just like the one similar to his. The only difference was there was eight of us and three of them; Jacob, Leah, and Seth. Leah tried to stay away most of the time; I don't actually think she's been in human form since before Reneesme's birth, well except for family holidays which she transforms back out of benefit for her family.

As we reached the house I heard her heartbeat, the soft pitter patter it made as we headed inside the house.

"Bella!" Alice was the first to run up to me and wrap me in a small hug.

Emmett I suppose being too impatient hugged both of us and lifted us up in the air.

"Welcome back Bella!" Emmett boomed

"Emmett you're ruining my dress! Let me down this instant!" Alice ordered

"Fine," he said dropping us

We both fell flat on our butts; Alice quickly got up and walked over to Jasper. I sat up embarrassed and quickly got back to my feet. My body may be vampire but my mind is still human.

"Welcome home Bella!" Esme said giving me a quick hug

After all the rest of the 'welcome backs' we headed into the dining room to talk about the previous week.

"So what did I miss?" I asked as I sat next to Edward

"A lot." Emmett stated

I rolled my eyes at his blunt response, "Yeah I guessed that but what about the whole vampire thing?" I asked

"She doesn't know, she curious but still hasn't got a single clue," Alice said as she began filling me in piece by piece of what I had missed. Starting from when Jessica passed out in front of the picture in Carlisle's office-so glad I wasn't the only one who found the picture creepy-to when Edward nearly spilled the beans-and I thought Edward wasn't an idiot-.

"Poor Jessica," I said after I took it all in

"Oh it wasn't so bad, I mean its Jessica Stanley you didn't honestly like her did you?" asked Rosalie who had never enjoyed Jessica from the start.

"Well she was the first person in Forks to acknowledge me," I said, I couldn't bring myself to call her my friend. I knew now that Jessica had never truly been a friend I was just another pawn in her way.

"Yeah but so did a whole bunch of people, you wouldn't risk your life for them would you?" asked Rosalie

"I guess not," I said

Rosalie opened her mouth to say something else but Alice gave her a warning glare.

"So now that we filled you in, how was it spending two weeks with Newton?" asked Emmett leaning forward as if he would get more information the closer he was to me then if he was still sitting firmly in his seat.

"At first it was awkward he would continually stare or I guess gawk at me. And he spent most hours at the office leaving me with James; their baby," I clarified.

"I bet that must have sucked," Emmett joked then made fang marks with his fingers.

"Ha ha," I said sarcastically the subject of James was still a sore one I guess you never really get over your near death experiences or at least not the one's hat used to scare me for months after the attack.

"Continue Bella," Alice instructed even though she must have seen the whole thing already.

"Right so it was getting to the point when I got really annoyed we were basically strangers in this house and I would have to cook for him each day and take care of James," I paused staring at Emmett hoping he wouldn't interrupt me with another cheesy joke. "Then one day I get a call from Angela and I find out not only is she and Ben expecting a baby but also their getting married!" I paused again just thinking how happy the two would be together "then Angela and I had decided we would meet up to intervene with Mike not only about his crush but also about how little time he was spending with Jessica. But when we met up Angela and Ben left leaving me with Mike that's when Jessica appeared," I said I continued with the story talking about how Mike and Jessica opened up to each other then went back to the filming.

"From then on Mike had a goal, he wanted to be a better husband and father so by the second week when I changed the rules we killed the crush and opened more time up for the family," I said.

"Bravo great story!" Emmett clapped like a little kid that reminded me _where was Reneesme?_

"She's outside with Jake," Edward answered my mental question as if he could read my mind at the moment but I knew my shield was up tightly around my mind.

I got up from the table and ran outside; they were lying on their backs watching the winter sky turn to black.

"I'm back!" I called

"Mom!" Reneesme jumped up and ran over to me locking me in a tight hug. I hugged her back she had grown up to my chin now.

"I missed you." I said hugging her tighter but not too tight.

"I know me too," she said

"Hey Bells," Jake said walking over

We shared a quick hug neither of us really wanted to endure the stench that each of us gave off.

"Great to have you back that Jessica chick was so annoying." Jake complained

I laughed, I felt finally complete surrounded by family and so glad this journey was complete now for Emmett and Alice's revenge.

**

* * *

A/N: Sorry for taking so long! Hopefully because this is my week off I'll get to write more R&R please!**


	26. Sweet Revenge

**Author's Note: I am so sorry for not updating sooner! I've been very busy with college searches and preparing for the SAT's! Hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Wife Swap**

Chapter 26 (Sweet Revenge)

BPOV

It took hours but my plan was finally complete. I was glad Jasper had Alice _occupied_ and Emmett could be as dumb as a rock when he wanted to.

"What's that?" Edward asked

"Just a little thing I came up with," I told him lifting up a box marked charity; it contained some of my clothes from my closet. And there were many more boxes similar to this one, now don't you see why I've been spending hours?

"But you'll have nothing left," Edward said but by his tone he seemed unbothered. _Perve _I thought to myself.

I pointed to the book shelf in our room, behind the books I had stored some of my ratty jeans and t-shirts both things Alice had hated.

"Smart," he said but he seemed a little disappointed he didn't seriously expect I would walk around nude did he?

"Yeah you didn't marry me for my looks," I told him

"No I married you for you," he said leaning down to kiss me.

"No, no," I said shaking my head, kissing was a distraction I still had a lot to do.

"Do you have her credit cards?" I asked him lifting out my hand; I tried to give him a look that said I'm not rejecting you.

He seemed to lighten up "yes." He stated handing me a pile of credit card banded together by multicolored rubber bands.

"And this is all?" I asked eying the wad of shiny cards in my hands, there must have been at least fifty.

He nodded

I lifted my scissors from beside me on the bed and took off the rubber bands. Edward sat beside me holding a pair of scissors in his right hand as we began snipping the cards in half.

"This is genius," he said to me

I smirked, "I can't believe it's working," I told him

Then our bedroom door flew open and Alice stood there her normal pixie haircut in a wild array, her dress wrinkled.

"Don't you dare! Isabella Marie Cullen drop the scissors!" Alice ordered her usual sweet face was in a frown.

"It's revenge." I told her

"For hell it is! You enjoyed yourself, you saw your friends and even if that were not true, I was only the one who kept the secret it wasn't my idea!" Alice shouted

I stared back at her my scissors slipping from my hands and hitting the wood floor with a clank.

"She's telling the truth," Edward said placing the scissors back on the bed.

"OK I'm sorry Alice it was only sixteen cards you can have mine," I told her. Yeah I had like twenty credit cards God knows why.

"No Bella their yours, but now you owe me sixteen shopping trips and the rest of my cards back," she said her pale hand reaching out for the messy pile on the bed. "Also unpack the boxes Bella and throw away your ratty jeans and shirts or I will," Alice said walking off.

"I feel bad," I told Edward

"Its fine," Edward said I turned to him he was still smirking at me.

"It's time for Emmett I suppose," I told him.

"Yeah what do you have in mind?" he asked his smirk turned into a grin and I could just imagine the ideas running through his head.

"I'm not sure, you?" I asked

"What nothing from my evil genius?" he asked

I pouted "I wasn't that evil was I?" I asked

"We're vampires it comes with the territory," he said nonchantly.

I frowned wondering if I had gone too far with Alice, "well now I got sixteen shopping trips," I told him.

"Yeah that's the price you have to pay," he said

"Why isn't she taking you with me too?" I asked

"So Emmett? Do you think public humiliation is enough?" Edward asked ignoring the subject so I went along dropping the topic completely at least for now.

"Nah! What's something he can't live without?" I asked

"His jeep!" we said at the same time

"I could ruin it…no that's worse than Alice's. Maybe paint it?" I said but it came out as a question.

"Hot pink!" Edward said a little too excited

I turned shocked at my husband but then as I let it sink in it was perfect what other color would de-macho him? "Now you're the evil genius," I told him grinning back.

We walked back to the main house; we would have to wait until Emmett had left for a hunting trip. As we entered the house we heard Jasper and Emmett on the Xbox.

A few seconds later we heard Jasper gloat as he won and Emmett beg for a rematch.

Alice appeared beside us in pristine condition, "I'm in if you want help," she said to us.

"You're not mad?" I asked

"I can't blame you I suppose still I wish you had done something less harmless," Alice said.

"What happened?" asked Jasper walking over to Alice

Who had partly been in on the plan, "just the plan." Edward said

"The packing Bella's clothes and giving them away plan?" Jasper asked

"Kind of…" I trailed turning to Edward I wasn't sure how my blond haired brother would take it. I mean he could get pretty protective of Alice and though he completely agreed that yes his wife was indeed a shopaholic he could never take something that meant so much to her away. I knew it would break his heart to see her sad.

"Kind of?" he asked watching us with anxious eyes he knew we were guilty of something he could feel it.

"Well we also cut up some of her credit cards," I said bowing my head in shame.

He frowned at us but then began laughing "I would have loved to see Alice's face! Oww!" Jasper said as Alice punched him in the arm.

"Wimp!" shouted Emmett then we heard a clatter from the other room and 'my vase!' from Esme.

"What just happened?" I asked

"I hit my husband with Esme's vase," Rosalie said walking out of the living room in a scary calm manner.

"Hey Rose how do you feel on getting back at Emmett?" I asked feeling a smirk grow once again on my face.

"Whatever it is, I'm in," she said.

**A/N: How was it? And again I am SO SORRY for not updating sooner R&R please and next chapter will be Emmett's worse nightmare…well maybe not his worst. Then afterwards you'll see if Jessica and Mike can play happy family, finally their reactions to the show!**


	27. Won't You Be Sorry

**Author's Note: I am so sorry for not updating sooner! I've been very busy with college searches and preparing for the SAT's! Hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Wife Swap**

Chapter 27 (Won't You Be Sorry)

BPOV

"So let me get this straight you want to paint Emmett's jeep hot pink?" Rosalie asked staring at the said jeep with apprehensive eyes.

"Yeah, it isn't too much right?" I asked her, I didn't want Rosalie to begin hating me again. she had become a friend to me and a sister, I knew the quickest way to piss her off was to hurt her husband.

"No it's sheer genius," she said smiling towards me with a bright white smile that would make any dentist happy.

"Too bad we'll have to wait," I said glumly.

"Maybe not," she said

"What do you me-oh. Oh!" I said realizing

"Yeah just let me distract him and make sure that by the time we're finished his car his Barbie material," she said.

I nodded, "um how long?" I asked knowing Rosalie and Emmett this could on on for days.

"Two to five hours, more than enough time and I have some pink paint in the garage so I'm sure you'll have enough," she said.

I nodded as she walked off towards the house.

"Oh bear man!" she called

I blocked the rest out maybe it was better not to have Rosalie here she could go crazy over cars.

I headed to the garage where Edward and Alice were cracking open paint cans and painting Emmett's jeep.

I sat down beside them and began painting the jeep as well which actually didn't' take as long as I had expected.

"Wow that's hot pink," I said sitting back and looking at the jeep that was drying outside.

"His expression will be priceless," Alice said as she stared in awe at our masterpiece.

"I thought it would look horrible," I admitted

Alice turned to me as if I had just insulted maybe I did, I don't know maybe in her past colleges she took a class on how to paint cars. This is Alice _I wouldn't be SO surprised._

"What?" I finally asked

"I've seen the future Bella; I know if it would be what was the word you used, 'crap'?" Alice stated.

"I'm just surprised you know, I am so used to this car being one of the aspects of Emmett's masculinity I didn't think it would ever be anything otherwise," I replied.

She turned back to the car, "I see your point."

"Well now all we have to do is wait," Edward said standing up without a problem, Alice and I followed him up.

"You know it's so nice not to fall on my face all the time," I said to them.

"Oh but that was our comic relief Bella, 'oh Bella's in danger, no it's ok she just fell," Alice said cracking a smile.

I smiled back "well you wouldn't believe all the bruises I got. I thought it was meant to make me stronger all it did was make me weaker," I said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Emmett asked, Rosalie appearing beside him. Her eyes moved to the car behind us but Emmett was still watching Alice and me.

Alice followed Rosalie's stare to the pink jeep behind her and her grin grew bigger.

"OK come on what's-what the hell happened o my car?!" shouted Emmett, he ran over to his car and began caressing it as if it had emotions. _Jeeze vampires sure love their cars_. Emmett's hands became pink as the paint still hadn't dried.

"Its OK baby, it's OK," he muttered to his car.

"'Baby'! You call your car baby!" shouted Rosalie running towards him with an angry expression.

Emmett didn't notice he was still wound up in caressing his car, _and I thought Edward had a crazy car complex. _

"Emmett this is your revenge," I finally said

"Revenge, for what?" he asked looking up from the car he had hot pink now on his right cheek where it touched his car.

"For the show Emmett," I told him

"Why it was fun," he retorted

"I don't know public humiliation, making me face my friends I haven't seen in years and promising them that I would see them again when we both know I can't!" I shouted at him

"OK I'm sorry I didn't think it was that bad," Emmett apologized then he looked down at his pink hands in fascination.

"The cars still wet you idiot," Rosalie told him, it was good thing he had Rosalie at times I couldn't understand how he had gotten so far.

"Well after I wash my hand who wants to take a ride in my hot pink car!" Emmett shouted

Rosalie rolled her eyes "I wouldn't be caught dead in that thing," she said

"But technically you are dead Rose," Emmett said.

"I know," she grumbled and stormed off probably to sit in the corner and feel self pity.

"So you're not mad?" I asked

"No, but if I don't think you had such a bad time when the show airs then expect payback," he said giving me a toothy grin that would have scared me if I was human. But now it just showed me a new side of my brother.

"Fine." I said

"I should go before Rosalie does something she'll regret," Emmett said running after his wife.

"What I miss?" asked Jasper appearing next to Alice.

"You always miss the good stuff," Alice said now it was her time to roll her golden eyes.

We knew when Jasper's eyes set on the hot pink jeep because his mouth dropped.

"How did this happen?" he asked

"I'll fill you in," Alice replied grabbing her husband's hand as she dragged him away in his still shocked state.

"Looks like it's just you and me," Edward said

"I feel I need to roll my eyes," I joked "do you think Emmett's going to get me back?" I asked

"Yeah, probably but we have a week before it airs. Enough time to change your name and identity also he'll probably forget all about it." Edward answered.

"It's Emmett since when does he drop anything?" I asked

"Touché," Edward agreed

_Since when does Edward say touché?_ This day was just getting weirder.

"Let's get out of here," I said grabbing my hand.

I was hoping Edward was wrong I didn't want Emmett to do revenge, I just wanted out of this whole mess.

**A/N: Sorry for being so late on updates, I won't promise that the next one will be soon. Only two more chapters at least left. Hoped you enjoyed and R&R please!**


End file.
